DIL SE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: An abhirika story... with duo feindship and drama, romance... a little bit of comedy... please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE...I'm back with an abhirika story...**

**This story is abhirika and duo based with their friendship, romance, drama, etc...**

**Hope you all will like it...**

**Chapter 1**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

_**Introduction**_

**MORNING: IN A HOUSE;**

A girl, of nice height and slim figure with curly hairs was standing in front of a mirror and was looking at herself nervously...

Girl-" theek toh lag rahi hu... bas aaj sab sahi hona chahiye...relax."

Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it.

Voice-" good morning beta."

Girl-" good morning dad..."

Dad-" kya hua **tarika**... itni nervous kyu ho?"

Tarika-" bahut ghabrahat ho rahi h dad... aaj forensic lab mei pehla din h...woh bhi CID forensic mei... pata nai kya hoga."

Dad-" chinta mat karo beta... sab sahi hoga..."

Tarika-" hmmm..."

Dad-" achcha tumne breakfast kiya?"

Tarika-" woh... mai..."

Dad-" nervousness ke chakkar mei bhool gayi..."

Tarika-" sorry..."

Dad-" ab breakfast karo aur kaam pe jao... sab theek hoga."

Tarika-" theek h dad..."

Dad-" all the best."

Tarika-" thank you... bye."

Dad-" bye beta..."

Tarika disconnected the call and again looked at herself.

Tarika-" be confident tarika... sab sahi hoga."

She had her breakfast and went towards ganesh ji's idol and said-" ganesh ji... aaj mere liye bahut bada din h... aap toh jaante h ki mai kitni nervous hu... bas sab theek kar dena..."

The clock strike 8.

Tarika-" oh god.. 8 baj gaye... ganesh ji... aapse aa kar baat karti hu... pehle din late nai hona... bye."

Saying this she went from there.

**MEANWHILE: IN ANOTHER HOUSE;**

A person was preparing breakfast. He looked at the clock and said-"abhi tak mahashay uthe nai."

Saying this he went in a room and saw a person was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Person -" yeh nai sudhrega..."

He shaked the person a little and said-" **abhijeet**.. utho ."

Abhijeet-"sone do na boss..."

Person-" ghadi dekhi h...8 bajne waale h.."

Abhijeet-" hmmm..."

Person-" abhijeet utho..warna."

Abhijeet-" warna kya?"

Person-" mai...ACP sir ko call kar dunga."

Abhijeet jerked and woke up and said-" yeh sahi baat nai h **daya**... har baar ACP sir ki dhamki dete ho."

Daya-" chalo jaldi se fresh ho jao... mai breakfast lagata hu."

Abhijeet(making faces)-" theek h..."

Abhijeet went towards washroom and daya went to set the breakfast. Abhijeet came and duo had their breakfast and went towards the beauro.

**IN THE BEAURO;**

Duo reached the beauro and saw that freddy was sitting with tensed face and vivek was talking to him.

Vivek-" freddy sir... kuch toh boliye."

Abhijeet-" kya baat h vivek?"

Vivek-"pata nai sir... freddy sir kuch bata nai rahe."

Daya-" kya baat h freddy?"

Freddy-" kuch nai sir..."

Abhijeet-" aise kaise kuch nai... ruko mai bhabhiji ko phone karke poochta hu."

Freddy got up from his seat and said-" nai nai sir... aap rehne dijiye..."

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Freddy-" sir... woh..."

Daya-" baat kya h freddy..."

Freddy-" sir kal meri marriage anniversary thi..."

Vivek-" arrey wah sir... lekin yeh toh galat baat h... aapne party nai di..."

Freddy-" bhaad mei gayi party vivek... mujhe khud yaad nai tha... aur phir meri wife ne..."

Abhijeet- " hota h freddy...kabhi kabhi dimaag se baatein nikal jaati h"

Freddy-" par yeh baat meri wife ko kaun samjhaaye..."

Suddenly a case came and all went towards the crime scene. They looked at the dead body.

ACP sir-" lagta h isse goli maari h..."

Daya-" haan sir... nishaan toh h... par exit mode nai h..."

ACP sir-" hmmm... body ko forensic lab bhejte h."

**FORENSIC LAB;**

Tarika was testing some chemicals... but she was very nervous. Saluke saw that.

Saluke-" kya hua tarika?"

Tarika-" kuc..kuch nai sir..."

Saluke-" nervous ho..."

Tarika-" thodi si..."

Saluke-" abhi itni nervous ho toh ACP prdyuman ke aane ke baad kya hoga?"

Tarika-" matlab sir..."

Saluke-" arrey woh toh tumhe uske aane pe pata chalega... you carry on with the work."

Tarika-" okay sir..."

**AFTER SOMETIMES;**

ACP sir entered with the team saying-" lkya pata chala saluke?"

Before saluke could say anything, they all heard cracking of glass. They turned and saw the test tube in tarika's hand fell on the floor.

Tarika-" sorry..."

She bend to clean the floor but saw that someone also came to help her... she looked up at him.

Abhijeet(whispering)-" hey.. i'm senior inspector abhijeet."

Tarika smiled nervously.

Abhijeet(in same tone)-" aap nervous mat hoiye... ACP sir dikhne mei jitney strict h... andar se utne hi soft h..."

Tarika looked at him surprisingly-' how did he know that what was i thinking.'

Abhijeet stood up and tarika also stood up.

Saluke-" by the way... yeh meri new lab assistant h... Dr. Tarika."

Tarika-" good morning sir."

ACP sir-" good morning... haan to iss laash ke baare mei kya pata chala."

Saluke-" isse 2 ghante pehle tez dhaar waale chaku se maara gaya h."

Daya-" woh toh humei pata h sir... kuch aisa bataiye jisse iski pehchaan ho sake..."

Tarika-" isse cancer tha..."

All looked at her.

Saluke-" cancer?"

Tarika looked at everyone nervously and said-" haan... woh iski body mei cis-platine mili h... joh anti-cancer medicine h..."

Abhijeet-" great... toh ab hum iske baare mei pata laga h... thank you Dr. Tarika..."

Tarika smiled to him.

ACP sir-" toh saare cancer hospital mei poochte h... kisi kit oh iske baaremei pata hoga."

They all went from there but next second abhijeet entered once again in the lab.

Saluke-" kya hua abhijeet? Kuch baaki reh gaya h kya?"

Abhijeet-" kuch kehna tha sir..."

Saluke-" kya?"

Abhijeet went towards tarika.

Abhijeet(forwarding his hand)-" welcome to CID forensic lab... Dr. Tarika..."

Tarika smiled and put her hand on his and said-" thank you abhijeet sir..."

They shook hands while smiling and after that abhijeet went from there... leaving saluke shocked and tarika smiling...she doesn't know when her nervousness vanished...

***...***

**So... I hope you all liked the chapter...i know very short one... but it was just an introduction... should I continue with this?**

**Please read and review...**

**Will post the next chapter soon...**

**Till then...take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots...;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Guests, chocolate, Abhi Srk-ian, mani, kashaftitli, Rajvigirl, Aditi, Saakshi, Mistic Morning, AreejSachinLover, rockstar24 rb, SADVIRK, parise22, Shubhangi, PurpleAngel 1, Anubhab Mondal, A S anjaana, khushi, cid neha...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 2**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**AFTER FEW DAYS IN THE BEAURO;**

Abhijeet was sitting on his desk doing some file work... not only that... he was humming a song

**Dil aaj kal meri sunta nahi...**

**Dil aaj kal paas rehta nahi...**

He doesn't know why but face of tarika was appearing in front of her...

**Yeh tujhse hi milne ko chaahe...**

**Yeh teri hi karta hai baatien...**

Voice-" kya baat h? Mujhe toh pata hi nai tha kit um itna achcha gaana gaate ho."

Abhijeet looked up and saw daya standing.

Abhijeet-" woh toh bas aise hi gaa raha tha."

Daya(naughty smile)-" haan...haan...toh maine kab kaha ki tum kisi...i mean kisi test tube breaker ke baare mei soch rahe the..."

Abhijeet-"kya daya... "

Daya-" kya? Ab tum uski itni help kar rahe the toh maine socha ki.."

Abhijeet-" bas unki nervousness door kar raha tha."

Daya-" achcha baba theek h..."

Suddenly someone entered in the beauro and abhijeet's face lit up. He stood up from his chair.

Abhijeet-" good morning Dr. Tarika..."

Tarika too smiled and said-" good morning abhijeet sir..."

Abhijeet-" yeh aap mujhe sir bulaana band kariye...sirf abhijeet kahiye na"

Tarika slightly blushed and said-" toh aap bhi mujhe DR. Tarika bulaana band kariye..."

Abhijeet-" theek h...TARIKA JI..."

Don't know why, but tarika blushed after hearing **tarika ji**...

Daya-" ahem...ahem... mai bhi yaha pe hu."

Abhijeet(in low voice)-" kyu?"

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" kuch nahi..."

Tarika-" good morning daya sir..."

Daya-" tarika.. ab tum abhijeet ko sir nahi bula rahi ho..toh mujhe bhi sir mat bulao..."

Tarika smiled and said-" theek h daya..."

Abhijeet-" waise aap...yaha..."

Tarika-" woh..yeh file deni thi...isspe aapke aur ACP sir ka sign chahiye tha..court mei submit karaani h..."

Abhijeet took the file and was about to sign without reading it when tarika said-" dekh toh lijiye..."

Abhijeet-" achchi lag rahi h aap tarika ji..."

Tarika(blushing)-" mai file ki baat kar rahi hu..."

Abhijeet-" aapne dekhi h na..bas... vivek..."

Vivek came and said-" yes sir..."

Abhijeet" yeh file ACP sir se sign karwa ke le aaoge?"

Vivek-" sure sir..."

Vivek took the file and went towards ACP sir's cabin.

Daya-"waise tumhe nai lagta abhijeet ki tarika ji ke liye welcome party deni chahiye."

Tarika-"arrey nai daya..."

Abhijeet-" aise kaise nahi... daya bilkul sahi keh raha h tarika ji..."

Tarika-" but mai khud aap sabko invite karne ke liye aayi thi..."

Daya-" invite?"

Tarika-" haan...iss Sunday ko mai poori CID team ko apne ghar pe dinner ke liye invite karna chahti hu..."

Abhijeet-" wow... hum sab aayenge..."

Just then freddy entered and said-" kaha jaana h?"

Tarika-" freddy sir..iss Sunday ko mere ghar pe dinner ke liye."

Freddy-" wah!... mai zaroor aaunga..."

Meanwhile, vivek also came with the file and after taking the file tarika said-" bye..."

Abhijeet-" bye tarika ji..."

Tarika turned to go and freddy and vivek also went towards their desks.

Daya-" DDLJ dekhi h?"

Abhijeet-" haan..par tum yeh kyu pooch rahe ho?"

Daya-" agar tarika ke dil mei tumhare liye koi feeling h...toh woh palat ke dekhegi..."

Abhijeet and daya looked at tarika who was going...

Daya-" palat..."

Tarika was still going and abhijeet was looking at her with a hope that she will turn.

Daya-" palat..."

Suddenly tarika stopped and abhijeet's breath also stopped...

Daya-" palat..."

Tarika turned and looked at abhijeet while smiling. Abhijeet too smiled and waved his hand...and tarika too waved her hand a little and went from there.

Daya-" boss..."

Abhijeet(dreamy look)-" hmmm..."

Daya-" kaam kar le kuch..."

Abhijeet(coming to his senses)-" haan...kyu nai..."

**SUNDAY EVENING AT TARIKA'S HOUSE;**

It was 5'0 clock and tarika was about to prepare dinner when door bell rang.

Tarika-" iss samay kaun aaya hoga?"

Tarika went to open the door and was surprised to see him...

Tarika-" aap?"

Abhijeet took out a pink rose and gave it to her and said-" andar aa sakta hu..."

Tarika took the rose while blushing and said-" aaiye na..."

Abhijeet entered the house and after scanning the house he said-" ghar toh kaafi sundar h... bilkul aapki tarah..."

Tarika blushed while thinking-' why he always makes me blush?'

Tarika-" aap baithiye mai coffee laaati hu..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...mai yaha baithne nai aaya hu... mai aapki help karne aaya hu..."

Tarika was surprised-" ji..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Tarika-" aapko khaana banane aata h?"

Abhijeet-" waise toh nahi... magar aap sikhaengi toh zaroor bana loonga..."

Tarika smiled.

Abhijeet-" toh chalein..."

Tarika-" kaha?"

Abhijeet-" kitchen mei... aur kaha..."

Saying this he went in the kitchen and tarika thought-' abhijeet kitne achche h...'

Abhijeet(from the kitchen)-"tarika ji..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" aap please aa jaaiye warna pata nai mai kya bana dunga..."

Tarika laughed and went towards the kitchen.

**AFTER TWO HOURS;**

Tarika had prepared the dinner and abhijeet had note down the recipes.

Tarika-" abhijeet...aap salad bana dijiye...mai tab tak change kar lu."

Abhijeet-" theek h tarika ji..."

Tarika went towards her room and abhijeet thought-'salad mei kya kya rehta h?'

After sometimes, when tarika came out and saw that abhijeet was holding the knife and wasthinking something.

Tarika-" kya hua abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" woh... mai soch raha tha ki salad mei kya kya dalta h?"

Tarika looked at abhijeet surpeised and suddenly he burst out laughing.

Abhijeet tried to glare at her but he was lost in her laughing.

Tarika-" abhijeet aap bhi na...laiye mai kar du."

No response.

Tarika(shaking him)-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" huh..."

Tarika-" kya hua? Kaha kho gaye aap?"

Abhijeet-" aap mei..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet(coming to his senses)-" woh...salad mei..."

Tarika laughed and said-" aap bahut mazaak karte h..."

Abhijeet-" aur aap haste hue aur bhi achchi lagti h..."

Tarika blushed and said-" achcha laiye mai salad bana du..."

Abhijeet-" nai...aap mujhe instructions dijiye... mai bana lunga."

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" please..."

Tarika could not resist and said-" theek h..."

She gave him instructions and abhijeet prepared the salad.

After sometimes, doorbell rang and tarika went to open it and she saw freddy, vivek and tasha standing.

Tarika-" hey...andar aaiye."

They all went inside and were shocked to see abhijeet.

Tasha-" abhijeet sir aap..."

Abhijeet-" haan...woh..mai... help karne aaya tha."

They all smiled under their breath.

Freddy-" daya sir kaha h?"

Voice-" aa gaya..."

They turned to find daya standing. He was also shocked to see abhijeet.

Daya-" abhijeet tum...par tum toh..."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" haan woh kaam ho gaya toh mai aa gaya..."

Daya got confused but the next second he understood.

Daya-" oohhh... achcha..."

Abhijeet glared him and said-" haan..."

Tarika-" achcha aap sab baithiye mai coffee laati hu."

Tasha-" mai bhi aati hu."

So, tasha and tarika went towards kitchen and after sometime came with coffee mugs.

Tarika-" ACP sir aur saluke sir nai aaye..."

Vivek-" woh ACP sir ko DCP sir ke saath meeting mei jaana tha aur saath mei saluke sir bhi gaye h."

Abhijeet-" achcha h..."

All-"kya?"

Abhijeet(trying to cover up)-" mera matlab h...coffee bahut achchi h..."

Freddy-" koi game khele..."

Daya-" haan... par kaun sa?"

Tasha-" truth and dare..."

Vivek-" haan sahi h..."

Abhijeet-" tumhe toh sahi lagega vivek..."

This made vivesha to blush and tarika was confused.

Tarika brought the bottle and they spinned it. The bottle stopped on daya.

Abhijeet-" truth aur dare..."

Daya-" dare..."

Abhijeet-" dare...toh daya... gaana gao."

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" haan...dare is dare..."

Daya started singing a song...

**HUM...RAHE YA NA RAHE KAL...**

**KAL YAAD AAYENGE YEH PAL...**

**PAL HAI YEH PYAAR KE PAL...**

**CHAL AA MERE SANG CHAL**

**CHAL...SOCHE KYA...CHOTI SI...HAI ZINDAGI**

**KAL...MIL JAAYE...TOH HOGI...KHUSHNASEEBI...**

**HUM RAHE YA NA RAHE YAAD AAYENGE YE PAL...**

They all clapped.

Freddy-" wow...daya sir..."

The bottle was spinned again and it stopped on vivek.

Vivek-" sir...truth..."

Tarika-" toh vivek...who is your first love?"

Tasha blushed and vivek said-" tasha...first and last..."

Tarika-" kya? Really..."

Vivek-" haan..."

The bottle was spinned and it stopped on freddy.

Freddy-" dare..."

Abhijeet-" hmmm... freddy tumhe 10 mirchiya khaani h..."

Freddy-" achcha...(realising)...kya?"

Daya-" haan..."

Freddy-" nai sir...please..."

Abhijeet-" arrey freddy...hum mazaak kar rahe the... tum dance karo."

Freddy-" theek h sir..."

Freddy got up and abhijeet played the song **baby doll**... freddy was astonished at first but he danced lightly on it.

Daya-" wohoo... bahut achcha tha."

The bottle was spinned and it stopped on tasha.

Tasha-" hmmm...dare."

Freddy-" vivek ko thappad maaro..."

Vivek-" nai..."

Tasha-" okay sir...(to vivek) sorry vivek..." and she slapped him.

Abhijeet-" achcha h..."

Now only abhirika were left. The bottle was spinned and it stopped on tarika.

Tarika-" truth..."

Daya-" okay... ab tak jitna jaan paayi ho...abhijeet ke baare mei ek aisi baat batao jo tumhe achchi lagti h..."

All were surprised at his question.

Daya-" batao tarika..."

Tarika-" aahhmmm... (in mind-' ek baat ho toh batao...unnki har baat mujhe pasand h')... abhijeet bahut helpful h..."

Abhijeet-" thank you tarika ji..."

Tarika smiled and said-" ab mai khaana laga deti hu..."

So, tarika and tasha set the table and they all were having dinner.

Tarika-" waise daya...yeh salad kaisa h?"

Abhijeet looked at her.

Daya-" salad... kyu? I mean khaane ko chod kar salad ke baare mei pooch rahi ho..."

Tarika-"woh kya h na ki yeh salad abhijeet ne banaya h..."

All(shocked)-" kya?"

Tarika(scared)-" haan... maine aisa kya keh diya?"

Daya looked at abhijeet and said-" nai woh abhijeet ne kabhi bhi khaane se related kuch banaya nai h na...issliye."

Abhijeet glared him and daya smiled. After having dinner, they all went towards their house.

**IN DUO'S HOUSE;**

Daya and abhijeet entered in the house and abhijeet sat on the couch.

Daya sat beside him and said-" abhi..."

Abhijeet-" hmmm..."

Daya-" are you in love?"

Abhijeet-" what?"

Daya-" haan... matlab jab se tarika aayi h.. u know what I mean to say."

Abhijeet-" yaar...it's too early to say... haan kuch feelings h...like karta hu unhe...but pyaar... I don't know."

Daya-" yeh bhi sahi h... chalo ab so jaate h...kal jaldi beauro jaana h..."

Abhijeet-" haan...good night daya."

Daya-" good night abhijeet.."

Saying this they went towards their rooms and as abhijeet was about to lay on bed, he received a message from tarika...

**Good night abhijeet...**

Abhijeet smiled and replied...

**Good night tarika ji...**

Tarika received the message and slept with a smile on her face...

***...***

**Hope you all liked the chapter... hope zyaada boring na laga ho...**

**Will post the next one soon...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Shrestha, Guests, AS Anjana, artanish, AreejSachinLover, Saakshi, Rajvigirl, mani, Mistic Morning, rockstar24 rb, kashaf titli, Aditi, shubhangi, Anubhab Mondal, Avni cid, parise22, cid neha, sudeshna sikdar... thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 3**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**AFTER FEW DAYS;**

All the team members were gathered in the forensic lab with a dead body. Saluke and tarika were doing some experiments and there was a complete silence. After sometimes, saluke came towards them.

ACP sir-" test kya kehte h saluke?"

Saluke looked at everyone but didn't say anything.

ACP sir-" saluke... maine luch poocha tujhse."

Saluke-" boss... test ke hisaab se... iss aadmi ko goli..."

ACP sir-" kisne maari?"

Saluke-" iss aadmi ko ABHIJEET ki gun se nikli hui goli lagi h..."

Daya-" saluke sahib... aapne theek se test kiya h na?"

Saluke-" teen teen baar test kiye h daya... goli abhijeet ne chalayi h..."

Freddy-" aisa nai ho sakta sir... abhijeet sir aisa nai kar sakte..."

Saluke-" meri reports galat nai h freddy..."

ACP sir-"abhijeet... sach sach batao...tumne iss aadme pe goli kyu chalayi..."

Abhijeet looked up at ACP sir... he was teary... no one saw that except the one who herself was teary...

Abhijeet-" sir mujhe kuch yaad nai h..."

ACP sir-" aisa kyu hota h abhijeet... jab bhi tum kisi musibat mei padte ho... tumhari yaadasht ko kya ho jaata h..."

Abhijeet-" sir aapko lagta h ki mai... naatak..."

ACP sir- " haan mujhe lagta h ki tum naatak kar rahe ho..."

Abhijeet was not able to say anything... he looked at everyone... and then at HER... she wanted to say something but was unable to...

Abhijeet went from there and saluke said-" yakeen nai ho raha ki abhijeet aisa kar sakta h... har baar yadaasht ka bahaana...cid ke naam pe abhijeet ek KAALA DHABBA h..."

Tarika was not able to control herself anymore... don't know from where she gained courage and said-" nai sir..."

All looked at her.

Tarika-" abhi tak mai jitna jaan paayi hu... abhijeet aisa nai kar sakte... woh desh ke liya apni jaan de sakte h... kisi ki jaan nai le sakte..."

All were shocked and confused at her reaction except daya... a smile crept on his face.

Saluke-" toh hum logo ne jo test kiye h... kya woh galat h Dr. Tarika..."

Tarika-" no sir... mai yeh nai keh rahi hu ki humare test galat h... mai bas itna keh rahi hu ki abhijeet aisa nai kar sakte..."

Saluke-" ho kya gaya h tumhe tarika... apni reports se zyaada tumhe abhijeet pe vishwaas h...kyu?"

Tarika was not able to say anything...

**ON THE OTHER SIDE: IN THE EVENING;**

Abhijeet was sitting on a rock present on the beach and was staring the sea blankly.

Abhijeet's POV-' mai kaise kisi ko maar sakta hu... aur ACP sir... unhe lag raha h ki mai naatak kar raha hu... unhe kaise yakeen dilau ki mujhe sach mei kuch yaad nai h..."

Abhijeet tried to remember but his head started paining...

Abhijeet-" aahhh..."

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see daya standing.

Daya-" pata tha ki tum yahi pe hoge."

He sat beside him and said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" daya mujhe sach mei kuch yaad nai h..."

Daya-" pata h mujhe abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" toh phir ACP sir..."

Daya-" tum unhe jaante ho na abhijeet... woh sabooto pe zyaada vishwaas karte h."

Abhijeet-" hmmm..."

Daya-" chalo abhijeet ghar chalte h..."

Abhijeet-" daya... mai kuch der akele rehna chaahta hu."

Daya-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" please daya..."

Daya-" par..."

Abhijeet-" please..."

Daya-" theek h...par jaldi ghar aa jaana..."

Abhijeet slightly smiled and said-" mai bachcha nai hu yaar..."

Daya-" par bachcho jaisi harkate karte ho...bye"

Abhijeet-" bye..."

Saying this daya went from there and abhijeet was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a voice-" hey..."

Abhijeet turned and saw tarika.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...aap..."

Tarika sat beside him and said-" haan mai..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... please bura mat maaniyega par mai akele rehna chahta hu."

Tarika-" akele rehne se dard aur badhta h... aur dard baatne se kam hota h..."

Abhijeet-" dard baatne ke liye bhi toh koi hona chahiye..."

Tarika-" dost kisliye hote h abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... aap ..."

Tarika-" mujhe pata h abhijeet aapne kuch nai kiya..."

Abhijeet looked at her and said-" kaise?"

Tarika-" pata nai kaise...but I trust you..."

They both looked at each other and shared an eye-lock...

**Jise zindagi dhundh rahi hai...**

**Kya yeh woh mukaam mera hai...**

**Yaha chain se bas ruk jaau...**

**Kyu dil yeh mujhe kehta hai...**

**Jazbaat naye se miley hai...**

**Jaane kya asar yeh hua hai...**

**Ek aas mili phir mujhko...**

**Jo kubool kisi ne kiya hai...**

**Hmmm...kisi shaayar ki gazal...**

**Jo de ruh ko sukoon ke pal...**

**Koi mujhko yun mila hai... jaise banjaare ko ghar...**

**Naye mausam ki seher...**

**Ya sard mei dopeher...**

**Koi mujhko yun mila hai... jaise banjaare ko ghar...**

Tarika was the first to come out of the eye-lock. She looked away and said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(coming to reality)-"huh..."

Tarika-" chaliye..."

Abhijeet-" kaha?"

Tarika-" dinner pe..."

Abhijeet-" mera mann nai h tarika ji..."

Tarika-" mujhe pata h aapne lunch nai kiya h... so no more arguments... chaliye..."

Abhijeet smiled a little and said-" aapse jeetna mere bas ki baat nai h..."

Tarika-" jeet bhi nai paaenge..."

So, abhirika went towards the car and tarika was driving the car and abhijeet was sitting n passenger seat but he was looking at her...

**Jaise koi kinaara...Deta ho sahaara  
****  
****Mujhe wo mila kisi mod par  
****  
****Koi raat ka taara...Karta ho ujaala  
****  
****Waise hi roshan kare woh shehar******

**Dard mere woh bhula hi gayaa****...****Kuch aisa asar huaa  
****  
****Jeena mujhe phir se woh sikha raha  
****  
****Hmm.. Jaise baarish kar de tar  
****  
****Yaa marham dard par  
****  
****Koi mujhko yun mila hai...Jaise banjare ko ghar  
****  
****Naye mausam ki sehar  
****  
****Yaa sard mein dopahar  
****  
****Koi mujhko yun mila hai...Jaise banjaare ko ghar**

Abhirika went to have dinner and they dined together... all the time tarika was trying to cheer him up.

After dinner, abhirika drove towards abhijeet's house but on the way tarika stopped the car.

Abhijeet-" kya hua tarika ji..."

Tarika-" abhijeet...woh mujhe ice'cream khaani h...issliye gaadi rok di."

Abhijeet-" ice-cream?"

Tarika-" haan...woh dekho."

Abhijeet turned and saw an ice-cream stall. They got down the car and took the ice-cream. They went towards the car but accidentally taika's ice cream fell on the floor...

Tarika(like a kid)-" meri ice-cream..."

This made abhijeet to laugh... tarika tried to glare him but was lost in his laughter...

****

**Muskaata yeh chehra...Deta hai jo pehraa  
****  
****Jaane chhupata kya dil ka samandar  
****  
****Auron ko toh hardam saaya deta hai  
****  
****Woh dhoop mein hai khada khud magar  
****  
****Chot lagi hai use...Phir kyun mehsoos mujhe ho raha hai  
****  
****Dil tu bata de kya hai iraada tera******

**Main parinda besabar...**

**Tha uda jo darbadar  
****  
****Koi mujhko yun mila hai...Jaise banjarey ko ghar**

**  
****Naye mausam ki sehar  
****  
****Yaa sard mein dopahar  
****  
****Koi mujhko yun mila hai...Jaise banjare ko ghar******

**Koi mujhko yun mila hai  
****  
****Jaise banjare ko ghar  
****  
****Jaise banjare ko ghar..  
****  
****Jaise banjare ko ghar...  
****  
****Jaise banjare ko ghar...**

Abhijeet-" tarika ji..."

Tarika(coming to her senses)-" huh.. haan abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Tarika-" kuch nai..."

Abhijeet-" aapki ice-cream toh..."

They both looked down and tarika pouted.

Abhijeet-" koi baat nai... aap meri le lijiye..."

Tarika-" nai abhijeet... aap khaiye..."

Abhijeet-" nai aap lijiye..."

Tarika-" nai..aap..."

Abhijeet-" iss tarah se toh poori ice-cream pighal jaegi..ek kaam karte h..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" sharing..."

Tarika smiled and they both shared the ice-cream. After that, tarika dropped abhijeet to his house.

Abhijeet-" thank you tarika ji..."

Tarika-" kisliye?"

Abhijeet-" mera dard baatne ke liye..."

Tarika-" abhijeet...ab hum dost h... so no sorry and no thank you..."

Abhijeet smiled to tarika.

Tarika-" aap chinta mat kariye... sab sahi ho jaega..."

Abhijeet-" hope so... par maine goli..."

Tarika(cutting him)-" aapko safai dene ki zarurat nai h abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-"tarika ji... aap sach mei bhut achchi h..."

Tarika slightly blushed and said-" thank you abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" abhi abhi aapne kaha tha na ki ab hum dost h... so no sorry and no thank you..."

Tarika-" meri line mujhpe hi..."

Abhijeet-" par yeh toh salman khan ki line h..."

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet laughed and tarika too joined him.

Abhijeet-" okay tarika ji... good night..."

Tarika-" good night abhijeet..."

Abhijeet got down the car and went towards the entrance. Before entering the house, he turned and waved bye to tarika and she also waved her hand to him and then drove towards her house.

Daya was seeing all this from the window of the house and he thought while smiling-' lagta hai ki pyaar ki yeh daastan abhijeet aur tarika ki zindagi mei shuru ho chuki h...'

Abhijeet-" kya soch rahe ho?"

Daya-" bhabhi ke baare mei..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Daya(coming to reality)-"mera matlab...aahhmmm...tum kab aaye?"

Abhijeet-" bas abhi..."

Daya-" achcha...chalo khaana kha lete h..."

Abhijeet-" woh maine dinner kar liya h..."

Daya understood and said-" great... I mean koi baat nai... mai khaa leta hu... tum jaa ke so jao..."

Abhjeet(confused)-" theek h... good night."

Daya-" good night."

Saying this abhijeet went towards his room and daya said with maughty smile-" dinner bhi saath mei kar liya... hmmm... ab baat aage badhni chahiye..."

***...***

**So, end of this chapter... hope you guys enjoyed it...if yes, then please read and review...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Kashaftitli, AS Anjana, mani, Rajvigirl, rockstar24 rb, Mistic morning, Guests, Saakshi, Aditi, Shubhangi, PurpleAngel1, Khushi, parise22, sallu, cid neha, Avni cid... thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 4**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**NEXT MORNING; **

Abhijeet was sleeping in his room when daya came.

Daya-" abhi..."

Abhijeet(sleepy tone)-" hmmm..."

Daya-" utho na yaar..."

Abhijeet woke up and said-" achcha baba.. uth gaya..."

Daya-" good... ab fresh ho ke beauro..."

He stopped in the middle realising what he said.

Abhijeet-" daya...tujhe pata h na ki jab tak yeh case nai solve ho jaata mai beauro nai aa paunga..."

Daya tried to control himself and said-" tum chinta mat karo abhi... yeh case aaj solve ho jaega aur dekhna tum nirdosh saabit ho jaoge..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" tumhare hote hue mujhe kisi baat ki chinta karne ki zarurat h kya?"

Daya-" ab tum fresh ho jao... maine breakfast prepare kar diya h...aur lunch tum khud bana lena..."

Abhijeet(shocked)-" mai kaise lunch bana paunga?"

Daya-" kyu? Tarika se recipes note ki thi na..."

Abhijeet blushed slightly and said-" daya..."

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet-"kuch nai... mai fresh hone jaa raha hu..."

Saying this he went towards the washroom leaving daya smiling. They had their breakfast and daya went towards beauro.

Abhijeet sat on the couch and switched on the TV. He was just shuffling the channels but stopped at one on which a news was coming.

'**Aur aaj ki khabar hai ki CID senior inspector Abhijeet ke upar khoon ka ilzaam h... CID waale iss baare mei kuch bata nai rahe h... aur abhi tak inspector abhijeet ko hiraazat mei nahi liya gaya h... kya CID waale unhe bachana chahte h? Janne ke liye bane rahiye humare saath...'**

Abhijeet just switched off the TV and thought-' yeh media waale bhi... kuch bhi bolte h... bas CID ki badnaami karne aati h inhe... kaise yakeen dilau sabko ki maine kuch nai kiya h...'

His thoughts were interrupted by doorbell. He opened the door and was surprised to see HER...

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...aap?"

Tarika-" baahar khada karne ka iraada h kya abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" nai nai... andar aaiye na?"

Tarika went inside and sat on the couch. Abhijeet also came and said-" aap baithiye mai coffee laata hu?"

Tarika-" banana aati h?"

Abhijeet-" aahhhmmm... koshish karunga..."

Tarika-" chalo mao help kar deti hu..."

Abhirika went towards kitchen and started preparing coffee...

Abhijeet-" tarika ji..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" aap lab nai gayi?"

Tarika-" aaj maine chutti li h..."

Abhijeet-" chutti..."

Tarika-" haan... do reasons h..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika-" ek toh mujhe ghar ka samaan lena h aur dusra..."

Abhijeet-" dusra kya?"

Tarika-" mere dost ko meri zarurat h..."

Abhijeet looked at her surprisingly.

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(gaining his senses)-" haan..."

Tarika-" coffee ready ho gayi h...chaliye."

They went towards drawing room and sat there.

Tarika(while sipping her coffee)-" abhijeet... aap mere saath mall chalenge?'

Abhijeet-" haan... kyu nai tarika ji..."

Tarika-" thanks..."

Abhijeet-" thanks toh nujhe aapko kehna chahiye..."

Tarika-" kisliye?"

Abhijeet-" bas aise hi..."

Tarika smiled and abhijeet said-" ab chalein..."

Tarika-" sure..."

Abhirika had their coffee and went towards the mall.

**IN THE MALL;**

Abhirika reached there and started buying curtains, sofa cover, cushions, etc. Tarika was doing shopping and abhijeet was holding the bags.

Tarika-" abhijeet... uss shop pe chelte h.."

Abhijeet-" huh... shopping abhi baaki h?"

Tarika-" abhi toh aadha samaan bhi nai liya h..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Abhijeet looked at the bags that he was holding and said in low voice-" aadha samaan bhi nai liya... matlab abhi aur weight uthana hoga... kaash daya yah ape hota..."

Tarika-" kaha kho gaye aap?"

Abhijeet-" kahi nai... chaliye..."

They went to another shop, then another, then another and finally abhijeet was tired.

Abhijeet(tired)-" tarika ji..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Abhijeet-" baaki ki shopping kisi aur din kar le?"

Tarika-" par abhijeet...abhi kitchen ka samaan toh bacha h na..."

Abhijeet-" achcha theek h..."

Tarika looked at abhijeet and understood that he was tired.

Tarika-" waise aap theek keh rahe h... baaki ka samaan baad mei le lenge..."

Abhijeet smiled and thanked god in mind.

Abhijeet-" toh chaliye abhi lunch kar lete h..."

Tarika-" theek h..."

They went to have lunch and after that decided to go to the beach.

**AT THE BEACH;**

Abhirika were sitting on the rock and were talking casually.

Abhijeet-" waise tarika ji... aapki family mei kaun kaun h?"

Tarika-" mai aur mere papa..."

Abhijeet-" aur aapki mummy?"

Tarika looked away and said-" 2 saal pehle heart attack se unki death ho gayi..."

Abhijeet-" I'm sorry tarika ji..."

Tarika(teary)-" it's okay...(she wiped her tears) meri chodiye... aapki family mei kaun kaun h?"

Abhijeet smiled sadly and said-" mujhe khud nai pata..."

Tarika(confused)-" matlab..."

Abhijeet-" matlab...9 saal pehle mera accident hua tha... hosh aaya toh meri yaadasht chali gayi... yaha tak ki mai apni maa ko nai pehchan paaya... woh yeh sadma bardaasht nahi kar paayi aur..." he was not able to say anything further.

Tarika kept her hand on his shoulder and said-" I'm sorry abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" it's okay tarika ji..."

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Tarika-" ab humei ghar chalna chahiye..."

Abhijeet-" pehle ice cream khaaye?"

Tarika was surprised as she was also thinking to eat ice cream.

Abhijeet-" kaha kho gayi?'

Tarika-" kahi nahi... chaliye."

They went towards ice cream stall and took the ice creams. They ate it and were about to go when media came.

Reporter 1-" abhijeet sir..."

Abhijeet-" yeh log yaha kaise aa gaye?"

Reporter 2-" abhijeet ji... aapke upar jo khoon ka ilzaam laga h... kya woh sach h?"

Abhijeet was too shocked to answer them.

Reporter 3-" kya yeh sach h ki CID waale aapko bachane ki koshish kar rahe h?

Abhijeet didn't say anything.

Reporter 4-" kya wakai mei aapko kuch yaad nai h... ya aap naatak kar rahe h..."

Abhijeet got teary and now tarika was not able to control her anger.

Tarika(angrily)-" enough..."

Everyone stopped asking questions and looked at her including abhijeet.

Tarika-" aap media waalo ke paas aur koi kaam nai h kya... aur kaise sawaal pooch rahe h aap log... ek imaandaar CID officer pe iss tarah ke sawaal uthane ka aapko koi haq nahi h... aur waise bhi abhi tak kuch bhi saabit nai hua h..."

Reporter 1-" par goli toh inhi ki bandook se chali h..."

Tarika-" lekin yeh prove nai hua h ki goli inhone hi chalayi h... ab bas aur koi sawaal nai... hatiye aap log."

Abirika went from there and sat in the car.

There was a long silence and finally tarika broke it.

Tarika-" samajhate kya h yeh media waale apne aap ko... iss tarah se interrogate kar rahe h jaise khud CID officer h..."

Abhijeet-" waise tarika ji..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" aap gusse mei bhi bahut cute lagti h..."

Tarika blushed even though she was angry.

Tarika(controlling her blush)-" abhijeet... mai mazaak ke mood mei nai hu..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" mai mazaak kar bhi nahi raha hu tarika ji..."

Tarika too smiled.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... yeh media waale toh bolenge hi... issi se inke show ki TRP badhti h... inke volne se mujhe fark nai padta... fark padta h..(looking at her) apno ke bolne se..."

Tarika looked at her and saw that he was really upset on ACP sir and saluke sir's wordings.

Tarika-" abhijeet... mujhe pata h ki aapko ACP sir aur saluke sir ki baato ka bura laga h... par unhe bhi pata h aapne kuch nai kiya h...aap chinta mat kariye... sab theek ho jaega.

They both smiled to each other and they reached abhijeet's house.

Tarika-" okay abhijeet... bye..."

Abhijeet-" aise kaise bye... andar toh chaliye..."

Tarika-" par..."

Abhijeet-" par war kuch nai tarika ji... chaliye na... please."

Tarika smiled and said-" theek h..."

They went inside but it was dark.

Tarika-" abhijeet...itna andhera kyu h?"

Abhijeet-" pata nahi tarika ji... "

Suddenly the lights were on and abhirika were shocked to see the whole CID team including saluke sir was present.

Abhijeet-"aap sab..."

Daya-" haan abhijeet."

Abhijeet-" par..."

ACP sir-" abhijeet... hum sabko maaf kar do... humne tumhe gala samjha..."

Abhijeet-" sir...yeh aap kya keh rahe h..."

Saluke-" khooni pakda gaya h abhijeet..."

Tarika(happily)-" kya?"

Tasha-" haan... usne abhijeet sir ko behosh karke unki gun se goli chalayi thi..."

Tarika-" sach mei..."

Vivek-" haan tarika..."

Freddy-" maine toh pehle hi kaha tha ki abhijeet sir ne kuh nai kiya h..."

ACP sir-" abhijeet... humari baato ka bura mat manna..."

Abhijeet smiled and said-" sir aap kaisi baat kar rahe h... hum sab ek pariwaar h... aur yeh sab toh chalta hi rehta h..."

Daya-" achcha ab sab dinner kar lete h..."

They dined together and after that all went towards their respective house.

Abhijeet sat on the couch while remembering the moments with tarika when daya came with two coffee mugs.

Daya-" abhijeet..."

No response.

Daya(little louder)-" abhi..."

Abhijeet(coming to his senses)-" haan..."

Daya-" coffee..."

Abhijeet took the mug and smiled while looking at coffee... he remembered how he and tarika prepared the coffee in the morning.

Daya sat beside him and said-" kya hua?"

Abhijeet sipped the coffee and said-" kuch nai..."

Daya-" waise... tum tarika ke saath kaha gaye the?"

Abhijeet looked at him and said-" kuch nai bas shopping ke liye gaya tha..."

Daya-" abhijeet... ek baat poochu?"

Abhijeet-" tujhe permission ki zarurat kab se padne lagi..."

Daya-" Do you like her?"

Abhijeet was surprised at his question... he was not able to say anything.

Daya-" abhijeet... maine kuch poocha..."

Abhijeet-"it's too early to say daya... haan woh bahut achchi h... meri bahut achchi friend ban chuki h... mujhe support karti h... par like... I'm not sure..."

Daya-" okay let's play a game..."

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Daya-" mai ek word bolunga... aur tumhare mind mei usse associate joh bhi word aaye bina time liye... tumhe bolna h..."

Abhijeet-" kuch kuch hota h scene right..."

Daya-" shut up...ready..."

Abhijeet-" ready..."

Daya-" water..."

Abhijeet-" sea..."

Daya-" mad.."

Abhijeet-" you..."

Daya-" father..."

Abhijeet-" ACP sir..."

Daya-"sweet..."

Abhijeet-" chocolate..."

Daya-" love..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji..." suddenly he realised what he said.

Daya-" love...tarika ji..."

Abhijeet-" stop it daya... aisa kuch nai h..."

Daya-" mai toh like ki baat kar raha tha... tum toh love pe aa gaye..."

Abhijeet-" shut up... mujhe neend aa rahi h... good night."

Daya-" good night."

Abhijeet went towards his room and daya thought-' yeh toh seedha love ka maamla hi h... par dono ko realize karana padega.' Thinking this he also went towards his room...

***...***

**So... hope you guys liked this chapter... dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

**Till then take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Chocolate, KamiKaze Me, AS Anjana, Sucheta, mani, kashaf titli, storygirl2121, rockstar24 rb, cid neha, Rajvigirl, Saakshi, Avni cid, parise22, Aditi, Mistic Morning, Shubhangi... thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 5**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**AFTER FEW DAYS;**

Everyone was gathered in the beauro including dr saluke and taika.

Saluke-" ab bataoge bhi ki baat kya h?"

ACP sir-" bata raha hu... yeh jo case h uske baare mei discuss karna h..."

Abhijeet-" kya sir?"

ACP sir-" yahi ki iss case mei criminal unhi mei se kisi ko kidnap kar raha h jo dance competition mei hissa le rahe h..."

Daya-" haan sir...yeh baat toh h...aur yeh dance competition bhi har hafte ho raha h..."

ACP sir-" toh issiliye maine decide kiya h ki iss hafte yaani ki parso jo competition hoga usme CID officers part lenge..."

Freddy-" sir issmei toh bas couple hi allowed h..."

ACP sir-" haan freddy... toh yaha se do couples jaaenge... pehle... vivek and tasha..."

Vivesha looked at each other and smiled and all exchanged naughty glances.

Daya-" aur sir doosra..."

ACP sir-" aur doosra...tarika aur(abhijeet's face lit up)... daya..."

Abhijeet 's smile got vanished... even tarika was not happy.

Daya saw this and said-" sir...mai nai jaa sakta..."

Saluke-" kyu?"

Daya-" woh...actually...woh..haan...mujhe abhi yaad aaya ki kal mere pair pe sprain aa gaya tha...aur doctor ne kaha h ki mai dance nai kar sakta..."

ACP sir-" achcha... sprain aa gaya h... dance nai kar sakta?"

Daya-" yes sir..."

Freddy-" toh daya sir...phir kaun jaega..."

Daya-" abhijeet h na... woh part lega...(looking at abhijeet) theek h na abhijeet?"

Abhijeet looked at him and said-" theek h daya...jaisa tum kaho..."

ACP sir understood and said-" theek h...toh abhijeet aur tarika part lenge..."

Saying this, ACP sir went to his cabin and saluke and tarika were about to leave when abhijeet said-" taika ji..."

Tarika turned and said-" haan abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" woh...ek problem h..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" mujhe dance karna nai aata h..."

Tarika-" koi baat nai abhijeet... mujhe aata h... mai aapko sikha dungi..."

Abhijeet-" aap toh multitalented h tarika ji...toh mai shaam ko duty ke baad aapke ghar aa jau?"

Tarika-"theek h abhijeet... mai wait karungi... bye..."

Abhijeet-" bye tarika ji..."

Saluke-" abhijeet ji... hum bhi h... humei bhi bye bol dijiye..."

Abhijeet(in mind-'kabaab mei haddi')-" arrey saluke sahib...aapko kaise bhool sakte h... bye..."

Saluke-" bye abhijeet..."

Saying this saluke and tarika went from there and abhijeet came towards daya's desk.

Abhijeet-" dikha..."

Daya(confused)-"kya?"

Abhijeet-" pair..."

Daya-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" sprain h na...zara mai bhi toh dekhu..."

Daya-" nai nai...ab theek h..."

Abhijeet-" kya zarurat thi dance ke liye mana karne ki..."

Daya-" kyu? Tumhe tarika ke saath dance nai karna... theek h...mai abhi ACP sir se bol deta hu ki mai theek hu...aur dance kar sakta hu..."

Daya got up when abhijeet said-" daya..."

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet too got up and said-" thanks..."

Daya-" kisliye?"

Abhijeet-" aise hi..."

Saying this he went towards his desk and daya said to himself-" you are welcome abhijeet..."

**IN THE EVEVING: TARIKA'S HOUSE;**

Tarika was waiting for abhijeet when she heard doorbell. She instantly opened the door and found abhijeet standing with a box of chocolates.

Abhijeet-" lagta h aap mera hi intezaar kar rahi thi... tabhi toh itni jaldi darwaaza khol diya..."

Tarika blushed and said-" andar aaiye..."

Abhijeet-" pehle aap yeh lijiye..."

Abhijeet gave her the box and entered inside. He sat on the couch and taika brought a glass of water for him. He took the glass and tarika said-" aap baithiye...mai coffee laati hu..."

Abhijeet-" saath mei banaaye?"

Tarika smiled and said-" theek h..."

They prepared coffee and after drinking it tarika said-" toh shuru karein?"

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika-" dance practice... agar aapko yaad ho toh..."

Abhijeet-" oh...haan..."

They both stood in front of each other and tarika said-" abhijeet...ab apna haath meri kamar pe rakhkho..."

Abhijeet(stunned)-" ji...kaha pe..."

Tarika-" meri kamar pe..."

Tarika took his one hand and kept it on her waist. She kept her one hand on his shoulder. They entangled their fingers of one hand and started to dance smoothly.

Abhijeet twirled tarika but she slipped and was about to fall when abhijeet held her and they shared a cute eye-lock... which was broken by the music...

Abhijeet made her to stand properly and said-" aap theek h?"

Tarika(trying to calm herself)-" haan abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" chaliye...phir se rehearsal karte h..."

Tarika-" theek h..."

They again started to dance and they rehearsed for 3 hours. They both were tired and fell on the couch.

Abhijeet-" aaj pata chala ki dance karna kitna mushkil h..."

The clock striked 9.

Tarika-" oh god...9 baj gaye...dinner bhi prepare karna h..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...aap thak gayi hongi...rehna dijiye..."

Tarika-"phir kya aap dinner banaenge?"

Abhijeet-" banaunga nai...(taking out his cell)order karunga..."

And without waiting for the reply, abhijeet ordered the food.

Tarika-" abhijeet... mai khaana bana leti... aap..."

Abhijeet(cutting her)-" haan tarika ji pata h ki aap super women h and no doubt aap khaana bhi bahut achcha banati h...par aaj ke liye aap rest kariye...phir kal final rehearsal bhi toh karni h..."

Tarika smiled and said-" abhijeet... aap sach mei bahut achche h..."

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" aapse zyaada nahi..."

They looked at each other and were lost in each other when doorbell rang. They came to reality and tarika went to open the door and saw that the parcel had arrived.

Abhirika dined together and after that abhijeet said-" achcha tarika ji...ab mai chalta hu..."

Tarika-" kal aaenge na..."

Abhijeet-" haan...final practice karni h..."

Tarika-"okay then...bye..."

Abhijeet-" bye tarika ji..."

**ON THE DAY OF COMPETITION;**

The officers reached at the venue in disguise. Daya went towards the dressing room where vivesha and abhirika were present.

Daya-" suno sab log... vivek aur tasha...tum dono ki performance last but one h aur abhijeet tarika, tum dono ki performance last hogi..."

Abhijeet-" theek h daya..."

Daya-" aur hann...yeh lo transmitters...apni apni dress pe laga lo."

Vivek-" theek h sir..."

Daya-" all the best to all of you..."

All four-" thank you..."

After that, daya went. All four put the transmitters on their dresses and were waiting for their performance.

Host-" lajawaab performance... toh ab taaliyo se swaagat kariye humari agle couple ka... vivek and tasha..."

The lights were off and then a spot light came on tasha...

**Khwab de ke jhoote moote,  
Batiya banaye kaise  
Sajna anadi beiman**

The lights were on and vivesha started their dance performance...

**TASHA-(Khwab de ke jhoote moote,  
Batiya banaye kaise  
Sajna anadi beimaan ) – 2**

**Hey Mister  
You say you want me as your lover  
But tell me now  
Are you a player  
Say what aahhh  
Chika chika  
Chika chika**

**VIVEK-Jabhi dekhe tujhko nazar  
Baby ghayal ho jaye jigar  
Ohhooo ohhoo hooo hooo  
Hai mere hai sason ka  
Aasar baby tujhko manu humsafar  
Ohhooo ohhoo hooo hooo**

**Teri har ada ne mujh pe  
Yeh kaisa jadoo kiya re  
Love's the game I wanna play  
I am craving for your body now**

**BOTH-(Khwab de ke (Sexy)  
Jhoote moote (Lady)  
Batiya banaye (Kiss Me)  
Kaise Sajna (Crazy)  
Anadi Beimaan (Be My Baby)  
Give Me All Your Love Me Now…) – 2**

**Ahhh  
Chika Chika  
Chika Chika**

**VIVEK-Meri chahat ka jana  
Teri hi pyaas hai  
Mere jeene ki jana  
Tuhi to aass hai  
Tu hi hai manzil meri  
Tuhi eshasas hai  
Kasie roku khud ko  
Jo itni tu paas hai  
Aage toh dekh le  
Dil mein kya hai mere**

**Love's The Game I Wanna Play  
I Am Craving For Your Body Now**

**BOTH-(Khwab de ke (Sexy)  
Jhoote moote (Lady)  
Batiya banaye (Kiss Me)  
Kaise Sajna (Crazy)  
Anadi Beimaan (Be My Baby)  
Give Me All Your Love Me Now…) – 2**

**TASHA-(Kaise bataun tujhe baat jiya ki  
Janu main toh janu sari chaal piya ki) – 2  
Chain mera loote loote  
Ratiyan jagaye mujhe  
Sajna Anadi Beimaan  
Ohhh huuuu  
Chain mera loote loote  
Ratiyan jagaye mujhe  
Sajna Anadi Beimaan**

**VIVEK-Sasien hai behki behki  
Pagal armaan mere  
Sochu har pal main chu lun  
Bhagey yeh lab tere  
Kaise mushkil hai yara  
Kya kya na kar pau  
Aise nashe may  
Main deewana na ho jau  
Waqt madhosh hai  
Mujhko na hosh hai  
Love's The Game I Wanna Play  
I Am Craving For Your Body Now**

**BOTH-(Khwab de ke (Sexy)  
Jhoote moote (Lady)  
Batiya banaye (Kiss Me)  
Kaise Sajna (Crazy)  
Anadi Beimaan (Be My Baby)  
Give Me All Your Love Me Now…) – 2**

**VIVEK-Jabhi dekhe tujhko nazar  
Baby ghayal ho jaye jigar  
Ohhooo ohhoo hooo hooo  
Hai mere hai sason ka  
Aasar baby tujhko manu humsafar  
Ohhooo ohhoo hooo hooo**

**Teri har ada ne mujh pe  
Yeh kaisa jadoo kiya re  
Love's the game I wanna play  
I am craving for your body now**

**TASHA-(Khwab de ke Jhoote moote  
Batiya banaye Kaise  
Sajna Anadi Beimaan …) – 2  
Hey Mister  
You say you want me as your lover  
But tell me now  
Are you a player  
Say what aahhh  
Chika chika  
Chika chika**

The hall echoed with clapping and host said-" wow...what a lovely performance by both of them... too good... so here is the last but not the least performance of today...please put your hands together for...abhijeet and tarika..."

Abhirika came on stage and they danced under spot light...

**Hmmm mmm mm mm hmm mm mm mm mm mm...**

**Tu meri adhuri pyaas pyaas, tu aa gayi mann ko raas raas, abb toh**

**Tu meri adhuri pyaas pyaas, tu aa gayi mann ko raas raas**

**Abb toh tu aaja paas paas, hai guzaarish**

**Hain haal to dil ka tang tang, tu rang ja mere rang rang**

**Bas chalana mere sang sang, hai guzaarish**

**Kehde tu haan toh jindagi, zharano se chhutke hasegi**

**Moti honge moti raaho mein yeah yeah yeah**

**Tu meri adhuri pyaas pyaas, tu aa gayi mann ko raas raas**

**Abb toh tu aaja paas paas, hai guzaarish**

**Shishe ke khwaab leke, raato mein chal raha hu,**

**Takara naa jaau kahin**

**Aasha ki lau hain roshan, phir bhi tufaan kaa darr hain**

**Laun bhuj naa jaye kahin**

**Bas ek haan ki guzaarish, phir hogi khushiyo ki baarish**

**Tu meri adhuri pyaas pyaas, tu aa gayi mann ko raas raas**

**Abb toh tu aaja paas paas, hai guzaarish**

**Hmmm mmm mm mm hmm mm mm mm mm mm...**

**O ho oh oh...**

**Chanda hain aasman hain, aur baadal bhee ghane hain**

**Yeh chanda chhup jaaye naa**

**Tanhaayi das rahi hain, aur dhadkan badh rahi hain**

**Ek pal bhi chain aaye naa**

**Kaisi ajab dastaan hain, bechainiyaan bas yahaaan hai**

**Tu meri adhuri pyaas pyaas, tu aa gayi mann ko raas raas**

**Abb toh tu aaja paas paas, hai guzaarish**

**Hain haal to dil ka tang tang, tu rang ja mere rang rang**

**Bas chalana mere sang sang, hai guzaarish**

**Kehde tu haan toh jindagi, zharano se chhutke hasegi**

**Moti honge moti raaho mein yeah yeah yeah**

**Tu meri adhuri pyaas pyaas**

**Hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm...**

The song ended while abhirika hugging each other. They separated when they heard clapping. Tarika blushed and they both left the dance floor.

Host-" splendid perfoemance... so may I request every couple to come on stage as we are going to announce the winner."

All the participant couples came on stage.

Host-" so...the winner is...VIVEK and TASHA..."

The hall echoed with clapping and as soon as they took the trophy lights went.

Freddy-" yeh light ko kya hua?"

The light came back and abhijeet said-" thank god light aa gayi... h na tarika ji..."

He looked around but tarika was not present.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...tarika ji..."

Daya came towards him and asked-" kya hua abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" tarika ji nai dikh rahi..."

Suddenly tasha came and said-" sir...vivek bhi nai dikh raha..."

Freddy-" par usne toh abhi tumhare saath trophy li thi..."

Tasha-" haan sir...par jab se light aayi h...tab se gayab h..."

Daya-" transmitter check karte h..."

Tasha-" sir...vivek ka transmitter dance karte samay gir gaya tha..."

Daya-" koi baat nai...tarika ka toh hoga..."

Abhijeet-" nai..."

Daya-" nahi?"

Abhijeet-" tarika ji tension mei transmitter lagana bhool gayi thi..."

All-" kya?"

Freddy(almost teary)-" sir...ab kaise pata chalega?"

Abhijeet(tensed)-" wahi toh mai bhi soch raha hu freddy...kaise pata chalega ki tarika ji aur vivek kaha h..."

...

...

...

...

***...***

**So guys...hope aap sabko yeh chapter pasand aaya ho...**

**Toh kaise pata chalega ki vivek aur tarika kaha h?**

**Stay tuned to know...**

**Till then...take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Aditi, cid neha, Saakshi, Rajvigirl, mithi, Mistic Morning, storygirl2121, Shrestha, Anubhab mondal, loveabhi,AS Anjaana, mani, Shubhangi ... thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 6**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**CONTINUED FROM THE PREVIOUS;**

All were very tensed when daya said-" tum logo ne ek baat notice ki?"

Tasha-" kya sir?"

Daya-" yeh power cut theek ussi samay hua jab vivek aur tarika gayab hue..."

Freddy-" matlab yeh sab planned tha?"

Daya-" haan...humein chalk e main switch chekh karna chahiye..."

They all started to walk except abhijeet. Daya turned and saw abhijeet engrossed in thoughts. He came towards him and said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(coming to his senses)-" haan daya..."

Daya-" chalein...main switch check karne..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Daya(in low voice audible to abhijeet only)-" don't worry abhijeet...tarika aur vivek jald hi mil jaenge..."

Abhijeet looked at daya and daya smiled assuringly. Abhijeet too smiled a little and they went towards the main switch. A watchman was present their and he was having a wound on his forehead.

Abhijeet-" yeh chot kaise lagi?"

Watchman-" woh sahib...ek aadmi ne peeche se sir pe waar kiya tha... "

Daya-" uska chehra dekha?"

Watchman-" nai sahib...usne mask pehna tha..."

Freddy-" arrey kuch toh yaad hoga..."

Watchman-" nai sahib..."

Abhijeet-" check karte h...freddy , tasha... dekho fingerprints milte h kya?"

Freddy-" yes sir...chalo tasha..."

But tasha was standing at her place.

Freddy(little loud)-" tasha..."

Tasha-" yes...yes sir..."

Freddy-" chalo fingerprints dhundhne h..."

Tasha-" yes sir..."

Freddy-" chinta mat karo tasha... jisne bhi vivek aur tarika ko kidnap kiya h...unko mai nai chodunga..."

Tasha smiled to him and they started the investigation.

They took the evidences and fingerprints and took them towards the forensic lab.

**IN THE LAB;**

Dr saluke was testing the evidences when CID team came.

ACP sir-" kuch pata chala saluke..."

Saluke-" arrey do minute yaar... batata hu... yeh syringe jo aap log laaye h woh insulin ki syringe h.."

Daya-" matlab woh aadmi diabetic h..."

Saluke-" haan...aur jo jooto ki nishaan ke paas mitti aapko mili h...woh samundar ki mitti h..."

Freddy-" matlab ki uska adda samundar ke paas h..."

Saluke-" sahi kaha freddy..."

Tasha-" aur sir...woh fingerprints..."

Saluke-" haan...woh fingerprints lokesh naam ke criminal ke h..."

Daya-" toh humei apne saare khabriyo ko inform kar dena chahiye...yeh lokesh bachna nai chahiye..."

ACP sir-" sahi kaha daya...aur kuch mila saluke?"

Saluke-" tests kar raha hu...jaise hi kuch pata chalega...bata dunga... waise(looking at abhijeet who was in his own world) abhijeet..."

All looked at abhijeet who was lost in his thoughts.

Saluke(a bit loudly)-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" huh..."

Saluke-" kya hua? Theek toh ho?"

Abhijeet-" haan saluke sahab... mai theek hu..."

Saluke-" lagta toh nai h..."

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Saluke-" aaj koi sawaal nai...kuch nai...bas apne mei khoye ho..."

Abhijeet-" aisi koi baat nai h sir..."

Daya-" humei is lokesh ke baare mei pata lagana chahiye... let's go..."

They all went and informed their khabri.

**MEANWHILE: IN A GODOWN;**

Vivek and tarika were sitting on a chair and their hands and legs were tied. Blood was also coming out of their hands and forehead. Slowly, vivek opened his eyes. His head was paining.

Vivek-" aahhh...yeh kaun si jagah h...aur mai yaha aaya kaise..."

Vivek looked around and saw tarika was also present.

Vivek-" tarika...tarika...utho tarika... aaahhh... tarika..."

Listening to his voice, tarika also gained her conscious. She too opened her eyes slowly and looked at vivek.

Tarika-" vivek...yeh kaha h hum...hum log toh competition hall mei the na..."

Vivek-" pata nai tarika hum yaha kaise aaye...par chinta mat karo... humari team humei dhundh legi..."

Tarika-" par vivek...mai jaldi jaldi mei transmitter lagaana bhool gayi thi..."

Vivek-" what? Mera transmitter toh dance karte samaye gir gaya tha..."

Taika-" ab kya hoga?"

Vivek-" humei yaha se nikalna hoga..."

Voice-" nahi nikal paoge..."

Tarika and vivek turned from where the voice was coming.

Vivek(shocked)-" tum..."

**IN THE BEAURO;**

Cid team has found lokeshh and were interrogating with him.

Abhijeet-" lokesh, kisne kaha tha tumse yeh san karne ke liye..."

Lokesh-" mujhe uska naam nai pata...bas phone pe baat hui h..."

Tasha-" toh uska phone number toh hoga na..."

Lokesh-" nai...woh private number se call karta tha..."

Daya-" private number...achcha kuch khaas baat jo uske baare mei pata ho..."

Lokesh-" haan sir...woh jabbhi call karta tha...woh...haan ship...ship ke siren ki aawaz aati thi..."

Freddy-" ship ka siren...matlab sir...samundar ke paas..."

Abhijeet-" aur kuch yaad aa raha h..."

Lokesh-" aaahhhmmm...haan sir...woh paise dene car mei aata tha...uski car ka number yaad h mujhe..."

Daya-" great...tasha, freddy, isse car ka number lelo...aur uss aadmi ka pata lagao..."

**AFTER SOMETIME;**

Freddy and tasha came and freddy said-" sir...pata chal gaya..."

Abhijeet-" great... jaun h woh..."

Tasha-" sir aapko yakeen nai hoga ki yeh kaun h..."

Tasha showed him the file and abhijeet said shockingly-" yeh..."

**IN THE GODOWN;**

Voice-" haan mai..."

Vivek-" oh...maylab HOST ke peeche gunehgaar ka chehra...mr. Vicky..."

Vicky-" sahi pehchaana..."

Tarika-" kyu kar rahe ho yeh sab..."

Vicky-" woh kya h na ki mai iss show ko barbaad hote hue dekhna chahta hu..."

Vivek-" par kyu?"

Vicky-" kyunki iss show ki wajah se maine apni behen khoyi h..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Vicky-" haan... meri behen ne iss show ka idea diya tha...woh yeh show start karna chahti thi...par uska idea..iss show ke manager ne chura liya. Aur saath saath meri behen ko barbaad kar diya... uske saare bank accounts hack kar liye. Meri behen ne jo loan liya tha iss show ko start karne ke liye...woh use nai chuka paayi aur issliye usne sucide kar liya... aur issliye mai iss show ko barbaad kar dena chahta hu..."

Vivek-" dekho Vicky, hum jaante h tumhari behen ke saath bahut bua hua... par iss taha tum kanoon ko apne haathon mei nai le sakte..."

Vicky-" chup kar aur taiyaar ho ja...marne ke liye..."

Tarika-" Vicky paagalpanti mat karo..."

Vicky-" ab kuch nai ho sakta... tum dono ko marna hi padega... mujhe afsos hoga ki yeh desh ek honhaar CID officer aur ek forensic doctor ko kho dega..."

A bullet shot took place on vicky's hand and the gun in his hand fell down.

Voice-" itna aasan nai h...mr. Vicky..."

Vicky turned and saw CID team present.

Vicky-" aao aao... waise peeche dekhna zara..."

They all turned and saw goons present. They started fighting with them and soon the goons got unconscious and they arrested Vicky.

Abhijeet came towards tarika and vivek and untied them.

Abhijeet-" theek ho vivek?"

Vivek-" yes sir...(looking at tasha who was smiling through tears) mai theek hu..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...aap theek h na..."

Tarika-" haan abhijeet...mai theek hu..."

Abhijeet-" dikh raha h ki theek h aap...itni chot lagi h aapko...chaliye first aid kar deta hu..."

Tarika-" nai abhijeet...aap..."

Abhijeet(cutting her)-" mai pooch nai raha hu... bata raha hu...chaliye..."

All were seeing this with a smile. Tarika moved a little but she got sprain and said-" aahhh..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Tarika-" lagta h sprain h...aaahhhh..."

Abhijeet-" aap baithiye pehle..."

Abhijeet made her to sit on the chair and said-" freddy...first aid box le aao please..."

Freddy-" yes sir..."

Freddy went to bring the first-aid kit. Meanwhile, abhijeet started massaging her leg gently.

Tarika-" abhijeet rehne dijiye...mai theek hu..."

Abhijeet-" dikh raha h tarika ji..."

Freddy brought the first-aid box and after applying ointment, abhijeet said-" chaliye mai aapko ghar chod deta hu..."

Before tarika could say anything, abhijeet said-" no arguments...ab chaliye."

Abihirika went towards abhijeet's car. They sat and abhijeet started driving. There was complete silence throughout the journey. Tarika's house came and she was about to get down the car when abhijeet said-" tarika ji..."

Tarika-" haan abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" I'm sorry..."

Tarika-" kisliye..."

Abhijeet-" woh mai aapko kidnap hone se bacha nai paaya...issliye..."

Tarika-" abhijeet...ismei aapki koi galti nai h..."

Abhijeet-" galti h tarika ji... mere hote hue aapko yeh sab sehna pada...i'm really sorry..."

Tarika-" abhijeet...aap kaisi baatein kar rahe h... au please aap maafi mat mangiye..."

Abhijeet-" agar aaj aapko kuch ho jaata toh..."

Tarika-" kuch nai hota mujhe abhijeet...jiske paas aap jaisa dost h...usse kisi cheez ki parwah karne ki kya zarurat ho sakti h..."

Abhijeet looked at tarika and they shared an eye-lock...

_**Raaaton ko apni palko se khwaab sajaane do...**_

_**Phir khwaabo ko aankho se neend churane do...**_

_**Khamoshiyaan rakhti hai apni bhi ek zubaaan...**_

_**Khamoshi ko chupke se sab keh jaane do...**_

_**Kuch toh hua hai...**_

_**Ye kya hua...**_

_**Jo na pata a hai...**_

_**Ye jo hua...**_

_**Kuch toh hua hai...**_

_**Samjho kuch samjho na...**_

Tarika was first to come out of the eye-lock. She looked down and sbhijeet too looked away.

Abhijeet-" okay then...bye..."

Tarika-" andar nai aaenge?"

Abhijeet-" aaj nai tarika ji...aur waise bhi...aapko rest karna chahiye..."

Tarika-" theek h phir..."

Abhijeet-" aur haan...aap kal lab nai jaa rahi h..."

Tarika-" par abhijeet... "

Abhijeet(cutting her)-" ek din ki chutti lene se kuch nai hota... mai ACP sir se baat kar lunga... aap kal lab nai jaa rahi h and that's it..."

Tarika-" okay...theek h...jaisa aap kahe..."

Abhijeet-" good.."

Tarika-" okay...bye..."

Abhijeet-" bye..."

Tarika got down the car and went towards the entrance. Abhijeet was still there with a hope that tarika will turn...and his hope didn't go wrong, tarika turned and saw abhijeet. She waved bye to him and abhijeet also waved back to her. Tarika ernt inside the house and abhijeet too drove towards his house.

**IN DUO'S HOUSE;**

Abhijeet reached the house and saw daya had already come.

Daya-"chod diya tarika ko..."

Abhijeet sat on the couch and said-" hmmm..."

Daya-" fresh ho jaao...mai khaana laga deta hu..."

Abhijeet went to freshen up and after that came on the dining table. Duo were having dinner when daya said-" boss..."

Abhijeet-" haan..."

Daya(smiling)-" tumhe tarika se pyaar ho gaya h na..."

Abhijeet slightly blushed and said-" daya..."

Daya-" tum blush bhi karte ho?"

Abhijeet-" shut up..."

Daya-" waise jitni jaldi ho...tarika ko apne dil ki baat bol do..."

Abhijeet-" khaana khaao..."

They dined and after that abhijeet went towards his room and laid on bed thinking-' kya daya sahi keh raha h...am I in love...shaayad haan... shaayad na...yeh daya bhi na...pata nai mere dimaag mei kaisi confusion daal di issne... jitni jaldi yeh confusion door ho...utna hi sahi h...'

Here tarika was also thinking the same-' abhijeet sach mei bahut achche h... kitne caring h woh... pata nai kyu aisa lagne laga h ki I like him...more than a friend.. hey ganesh ji... iska koi toh raasta nikaliye...jisse meri confusion door ho..."

Thinking this, they both slept...

...

...

...

...

***...***

**So...end of the chapter. Hope aapko zyaada boring na laga ho...**

**Dekhte h ki ab abhijeet aur tarika ki confusion kaise door hoti h...**

**Till then...take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Mithi, Saakshi, Rajvigirl, rockstar24 rb, crazyforputvi, Anubhab Mondal, loveabhi, Avni cid, storygirl2121, AreejSachinLover, AS Anjaana, Aditi, cid neha, Mistic morning, Shubhangi, Guest... thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 7**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

Days were passing like this and abhijeet has now realized that he loves tarika and also he have decided to tell her his feelings...

**ONE MORNING;**

Abhijeet woke up and saw that tarika was standing in front of him.

Tarika-" good morning abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...aap..."

Tarika(smiling)-" jaahan aap... wahaan mai..."

Abhijeet got up from bed and went near her. He tried to touch her but she vanished.

Abhijeet slapped his forehead and said-" phir se imagination..." saying this he went to freshen up and came out of the washroom singing...

_**Silli Silli Tapti Raaton Mein  
Jalton Hoon Mein Barsaton Mein  
Dooba Dooba Har Pal Yaadon Mein  
Dil Kya Kare  
Apney Mein Hi Khoya Rehta Hoon  
Kehna Hai Kuch Kuch Kehta Hoon  
Pain Ajab Sa Sehta Hoon Dil Kya Kare  
Ho... Aankhon Aankhon Mein  
Ho... Baaton Baton Mein  
Ho... Le Gaya Koi  
Ho... De Gaya Koi  
Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq**_

He got ready and went to have his breakfast and went towards the bureau as daya has already gone to meet his khabri. He sat in the car and saw tarika sitting on the passenger seat smiling. He too smiled and started singing...

_**Din Bhar Kuch Miss Karta Hoon  
Jaane Kaise Khwaahish Karta Hoon  
Bheed Mein Tanha Rehta Hoon  
Dil Kya Kare  
Bhool Gaya Main Din Saal Mahina  
January Mein Bhi Aaye Pasina  
Aata Hai Aaraam Kahin Na Dil Kya Kare  
Ho...Aankhon Aankhon Mein  
Ho... Baaton Baton Mein  
Ho... Le Gaya Koi Hoooo  
Ho... De Gaya Koi  
Salaam-E-Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq  
**__**  
**_

Abhijeet tried to hold her hand but again she vanished. He parked the car in the parking lot and their too he saw tarika standing. He went near her and held her waist and they started couple dance...

_**Ho ..Main Jo Baithoon Toh Baitha Rahoon  
Der Tak Chal Padoon Toh Mein Chalta Rahoon Door Tak  
Ho... Chaayi Bekaraari Udd Gaye Totey  
Hanss Deta Hoon Rotey Rotey  
Memory Mein Koi Jaagtey Sotey  
Dil Kya Kare  
Ho... Aankhon Aankhon Mein  
Ho... Baaton Baton Mein Hooo  
Ho... Le Gaya Koi  
Ho... De Gaya Koi  
Salaam-E- Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq  
**_

Once again tarika vanished. Abhijeet smiled to himself and went inside the bureau. There he saw tarika standing near his desk. He went towards her and picked her in his arms...

_**Hoo...Raaastey Bhool Jata Hoon Mein  
Kyon Bhalla  
Bewajaah Gungunaata Hoon Mein  
Kyon Bhalla  
Nikloon Mein Phati Jeans Phenke  
Shirt Ke Na Hosh Button Ke  
Bajjte Hain Sab Sur Dhadkan Ke Dil Kya Kare  
( Ho... Aankhon Aankhon Mein  
Ho... Baaton Baton Mein  
Ho... Le Gaya Koi  
H... De Gaya Koi  
Salaam-E- Ishq Ishq Ishq Salaam-E-Ishq )…(2)…**_

Voice-" sir...sir neeche utariye mujhe..."

But abhijeet was lost in his world. Meanwhile, all the team members including tarika(she came here to take a sign of ACP sir on a report) entered and were shocked to see abhijeet holding FREDDY in his arms.

Freddy-" sir please... kya kar rahe h aap..."

Tarika-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet saw tarika and said-" good morning tarika ji..."

Then suddenly he realized-' agar tarika ji yaha h toh...' he looked that he his holding freddy. He immediately left him in a jerk and freddy fell to floor.

Vivek-" freddy sir..."

Freddy-" aahhh...viviek..."

Vivek made freddy to stand and abhijeet said-" sorry freddy..."

Freddy-" it's okay sir..."

Daya-" par tum...kar kya rahe the..."

Abhijeet-" woh... mai...aaahhhmmm...kasrat...kasrat kar raha tha...subha time nai mila na..."

Daya(teasing smile)-" kasrat kar rahe the..."

Abhijeet glared him and said-" haan... waise tarika ji...aap yaha..."

Tarika-" haan woh... ACP sir se yeh report sign karwaani thi..."

Abhijeet-" ACP sir toh abhi hai nai...aap file rakh dijiye...mai sign karwa dunga..."

Daya-" haan tarika...tum file rakh do... abhijeet sign karwa dega aur file dene bhi aa jaega...h na abhijeet... after all milne ka bahaana chahiye..."

This made abhirika to blush and all others to smile.

Tarika-" theek h abhijeet...yeh report..."

Abhijeet took the report and said-" theek h tarika ji..."

Tarika-" bye..."

Abhijeet-" bye..."

Saying this tarika went and all got engrossed in the work and daya said to abhijeet-" jitni jaldi bol doge utna hi achcha h..."

Abhijeet-" maine decide kar liya h yaar... mai aaj hi bol dunga..."

Daya-" great...all the best..."

Abhijeet-" thanks yaar..."

**IN THE AFTERNOON;**

Abhijeet went to forensic lab and saw that only tarika was present. He thought-' thank god saluke sahab yaha nai h...'

Abhijeet-" good afternoon tarika ji..."

Tarika-" huh...aap..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua? Aap tensed lag rahi h..."

Tarika-" nai abhijeet...aisi koi baat nai h..."

Abhijeet-" achchaq yeh lijiye file..."

Tarika-" thanks..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...aap aaj mere saath dinner pe chalengi..."

Tarika(tensed)-" dinner...woh..."

Abhijeet-" please mana mat kariyehga..."

Tarika-" theek h..."

Abhijeet-" great...toh aaj raat 8 baje... hotel blue moon..."

Tarika-" theek h abhijjet...mai aa jaungi..."

Abhijeet-" toh mai aapko pick karne aa jaunga..."

Tarika-" nai... mai aa jaungi..."

Abhijeet sensed that something is wrong. He said-" aap theek h na?"

Tarika-" haan abhijet... shaam ko milte h..."

Abhijeet-" theek h...bye..."

Tarika-" bye..."

**NIGHT: IN ABHIJEET'S HOUSE;**

Abhijeet was rehearsing how to propose tarika.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji...I love you... nai yeh nai...tarika ji...aap mujhse shaadi karengi... nai yeh bhi sahi nai h... kaise karu..."

Voice-" jab woh saamne aaegi...shabd apne aap nikalne lagenge..."

Abhijeet turned to see daya.

Daya-" ab der mat karo 7:45 ho gaye..."

Abhijeet-" kya?mai jaa raha hu..."

Daya-" all the best..."

Abhijeet-" thanks..."

Saying this, he went towards the hotel.

**IN THE HOTEL;**

Abhijeet reached there and saw tarika was already present. He went towards her and sat opposite to her and said-" sorry tarika ji...aane mei der ho gayi..."

Tarika-" koi baat nai abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" kuch order karein..."

Tarika nodded. They ordered the food and it came. They were eating it when abhijeet said-" tarika ji..."

Tarika-" haan abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" woh mai keh raha tha ki..."

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet took out a ring and said-"I LOVE YOU TARIKA JI... WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Tarika was too stunned to say anything.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... haan ya na..."

Tarika-" NO..."

Abhijeet was shocked. He said-" kya?"

Tarika-" haan... mai aapse pyaar nai karti... aur na hi aapse shaadi kar sakti hu..."

Abhijeet got teary but he controlled himself and said-" kyu?"

Tarika-" abhijeet... meri shaadi tay ho chuki h... maine aapko humesha apna achcha dost mana h... I'm sorry to hurt you... par mai aapse pyaar nai karti..."

Abhijeet smiled fakely and said-" koi baat nai tarika ji... waise congratulations..."

Tarika-" thanks..."

They had their dinner and tarika went towards her house. As soon as she entered, she started crying badly.

Tarika-" I'm sorry abhijeet... maine aapko bahut hurt kiya h... bahut pyaar karti hu aapse mai... par apne papa ki baat nai taal sakti... woh heart patient h... agar unhe shock diya toh... please mujhe maaf kar dijiye..." She cried remembering her talk with her father in the afternoon before abhijeet came...

_Tarika-" hello papa..."_

_TD-" hello beta... kaisi ho?"_

_Tarika-" theek hu papa..."_

_TD-" achcha beta... tumhe kuch batana tha..."_

_Tarika-" kya?"_

_TD-" tumhari shaadi tay ho gayi h..."_

_Tarika(shocked)-" kya? Par..."_

_TD-" beta...tumhari engagement toh bachpan mei hi ho gayi thi... bas shaadi reh gayi h..."_

_Tarika-" par papa..."_

_TD-" jaanta hu beta ki tumhara career h...par ladke ko koi problem nai h tumhari job se..."_

_Tarika-" papa..."_

_TD-" tarika beta... mai waada kar chukka hu...mana mat karna..."_

_Taika-" papa mai...mai kisi aur se..."_

_TD(strictly)-" kya? Aahhh..."_

_Tarika-" papa...papa...mai mazaak kar rahi thi... mujhe yaad h... aur mai shaadi ke liye taiyaar hu..."_

Tarika wiped her tears and said-" mujhe maaf kar dijiye abhijeet... mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha mai kya karu..."

**IN DUO'S HOUSE;**

Abhijeet entered and sat on the couch with a thud. Tarika's words were echoing in his ears-' **abhijeet... meri shaadi tay ho chuki h... maine aapko humesha apna achcha dost mana h... I'm sorry to hurt you... par mai aapse pyaar nai karti...**'

Daya-" kaha khoye ho?"

No response.

Daya-"abhijeet..." suddenly abhijeet hugged daya and started crying. Daya was shocked to see abhijeet like this. He hugged him back and said-" kya hua abhijeet... tum tum ro kyu rahe ho... kya kaha tarika ne?"

Abhijeet-" daya... tarika ki shaadi tay ho gayi h..."

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" haan...aur woh mujhse pyaarnai karti..."

Daya-" aisa kaise ho sakta h... abhijeet zaroor uski koi majboori hogi... mai baat karta hu usse..."

Abhijeet separated and said-" nai daya... tarika ji mujhse pyaar nai karti... unhone khud mujhse kaha h... aur shaayad mai hi iss dosti se kuch zyaada expect karne laga tha... mai khush hu tarika ji ke liye..."

Saying this, he went towards his room and daya thought-' nai abhijeet... mujhe tarika se baat karni hogi... woh aisa kyu karegi jab ki usne khud mujhse kaha tha ki woh tumse pyaar karti h...'

Daya remembered the day when tarika told her feelings for abhijeet.

_Daya entered the lab alone and saw only tarika._

_Daya-" hey tarika..."_

_Tarika(looking around)-" hey daya..."_

_Daya-" abhijet nai aaya h..."_

_Tarika blushed and said-" toh..."_

_Daya-" toh use dhundhna band karo..."_

_Tarika blushed more._

_Daya-" waise mai yaha file dene aaya hu...par ek baat poochu..."_

_Tarika-" kya?"_

_Daya-" tum abhijeet se pyaar karti ho na..."_

_Tarika blushed and said-" woh... mai..."_

_Daya-" haan ya na... come on yaar...tum apne dost ko bata sakti ho..."_

_Tarika-" actually haan daya... mai abhijeet se pyaar karti hu... par please usse abhi mat batana..."_

_Daya-" toh usse propose karne ka iraada h..."_

_Tarika-" aisa hi samajh lo..."_

_They both shared a laugh and daya said-" all the best then..."_

_Tarika-" thanks daya..."_

Daya-" kuch toh baat h... tarika ki koi toh majboori h... mujhe pata lagana hi hoga..."

Saying this, he also went towards his room and drifted to sleep.

...

...

...

...

***...***

**Sad ending of the chapter na? Dekhte h aage kya hota h...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**Guests, alisha19, mithi, Saakshi, rockstar24 rb, AS Anjaana, Shrestha, Adithi, cid neha, Rajvigirl, storygirl2121, AreejSachinLover, crazyforpurvi, Shubhangi, Anubhab Mondal, loveabhi, Mistic morning, parise22...thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...and there is a twist... enjoy it.**

**Chapter 8**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Tarika was getting ready when doorbell rang. She went to open the door and found daya standing.

Tarika(shocked)-" daya...tum..."

Daya-" andar aa sakta hu?"

Tarika-" haan aao..."

Daya went inside and tarika said-" mai coffee laati hu."

She turned to go when daya said-" kyu kar rahi ho yeh?"

Tarika(turning)-" kya?"

Daya-" tumhe nai pata mai kis baare mei baat kar raha hu?"

Tarika looked away and said-" nai..."

Daya-" jhoot mat bolo... kyu kar rahi ho abhijeet ke saath aisa?"

Tarika-" daya... mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h ki tum kya bol rahe ho..."

Daya-" pyaar karti ho na abhijeet se... toh phir kyu kisi aur se shaadi kar rahi ho?"

Tarika looked down and was not able to say anything.

Daya-" bolo tarika."

Tarika looked up and said-" mai iss sawaal ka jawaab dena zaroori nai samajhati."

Daya held her arm tightly and said angrily-" tumhe jawaab dena padega tarika... yeh abhijeet ki zindagi ka sawaal h...bahut pyaar karta h woh tumse... aur mai jaanta hu kit um bhi usse pyaar karti ho... phir kya h yeh sab?"

Tarika(teary)-" daya please... maine bahut mushkil se apne aap ko iss shaadi ke liye taiyaar kiya h... mujhe kamzoor mat padne do... haan mai abhijeet se pyaar karti hu... par mai apne papa ki baat nai taal sakti..."

Daya left her and said-" tarika... I'm sorry... par kya karu...apne dost ko takleef mei nai dekh sakta... ek baar apne papa se bol ke dekho."

Tarika-" maine bola tha daya... par koi fayida nai hua..."

Daya-" waise uss ladke ka kya naam h?"

Tarika-" pata nai... par tum kyu pooch rahe ho? Encounter karoge kya?"

Daya-" zaroorat padi toh woh bhi kar dunga."

Saying this he went from there.

**In the bureau;**

All were working when daya got a call from her mausi.

Daya-" Namaste mausi."

Mausi-" Namaste beta...waise abhi tum kaha ho?"

Daya-" bureau mei..."

Mausi-" shaam ko hotel fidalgo mei aa jaana... kuch baat karni h."

Daya-" kya baat karni h mausi?"

Mausi-" tum bas aa jaana..."

Saying this, she disconnected the call.

Daya-" yeh mausi bhi na... "

Abhijeet-" kya hua daya?"

Daya-" mausi ka phone tha... keh rahi thi shaam ko fidalgo hotel mei aane ke liye."

Abhijeet-" kyu?"

Daya-" pata nai..."

Abhijeet-" hmmm..."

Daya-" hmmm kya... tum bhi mere saath chaloge..."

Abhijeet-" mai kyu?"

Daya-" mai bore ho jaunga..."

Abhijeet-" arrey par..."

Daya-" par war kuch nai... tum chal rahe ho...that's it.."

Abhijeet-" okay...fine..."

A case was reported and everyone went to the crime scene. The body was send to forensic lab.

**IN THE LAB;**

All of them entered and abhijeet said-" kya pata chala saluke sahab?"

Saluke-" aaj suraj se kaha se nikla h freddy?"

Freddy-" suraj toh sir poorab se hi nikalta h..."

Saluke-" lekin aaj lag raha h ki pashchim se nikla h..."

Vivek-" kyu sir?"

Saluke-" aaj abhijeet sahab ne tarika se nai balki mujhse poocha...kyu abhijeet..."

Abhijeet(little angrily)-" aapko usse kya matlab...aapse jo poocha agar uska jawaab h toh dijiye...warna hum jaa rahe h..."

Tarika was hurt as well as she was feeling guilty.

Saluke-" arrey relax abhijeet... mai toh bas aise hi keh raha tha...achcha ab batata hu kya pata chala..."

Saluke told them about the body. Abhijeet was trying hard not to look at tarika but his eyes were automatically going on her and she was also trying to be normal.

Saluke-" isse zeher diya gaya h...aur yeh baat dr. Tarika ne pata ki h abhijeet."

Abhijeet said nothing. He just went out of the lab. All were shocked.

Saluke-" ise kya ho gaya h daya... itna ukhda ukhda kyu h?"

Daya-" yeh baat aap tarika se poochiyega sir... philhaal hum chalte h..."

Saying this, all of them went from the lab.

Saluke-" tarika..."

Tarika-" yes sir..."

Saluke-" kya baat h... abhijeet ko kya hua h?"

Tarika was not able to control herself anymore. She started crying.

Saluke-" kya hua bachche... kya baat h?"

Tarika told everything to saluke.

Saluke-" dekho tarika, yeh tumhari zindagi ka faisla h... soch samajh ke decide karo... warna tumhare ek faisle se teen zindigiya barbaad hongi."

Tarika-" mai kya karu sir... papa ki baat nai taal sakti aur na abhijeet ko aise dekh sakti hu... mujhe kuch samajh nai aa raha h..."

Saluke-" relax tarika... ek kaam karo... tum ghar jaa kar aaram karo... aur achchhe se socho."

Tarika-" theek h sir..."

Saying this, tarika went towards her house. As soon as she reached there, she saw that the door was open.

Tarika-" yeh darwaaza kaise khula h."

She entered carefully and was stunned to see her father.

Tarika-" papa...aap..."

TF-" kaisi ho beta."

She hugged him and said-" mai theek hu... what a surprise..."

TF-" surprise toh abhi baaki h..."

Tarika separated and said-" kya?"

TF-" haan... shaam ko ladkewaalo se milne jaana h..."

The smile on tarika's face vanished.

TF-" kya hua beta?"

Tarika-" kuch nai papa... bas yeh soch rahi thi... itni jaldi..."

TF-" jitni jaldi utna achcha... ab tum rest karo... shaam ko ready ho jaana..."

Tarika-" theek h papa..."

Tarika went in her room and laid on bed while closing her eyes. The moments she spent with abhijeet came in her mind. She instantly opened her eyes and said-" nai... mujhe tumhe bhoolna hoga abhijeet."

She controlled her tears and laid on bed.

**EVENING: DUO'S HOUSE;**

Daya came out of his room and saw abhijeet lying on couch.

Daya-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet got up and said-" haan..."

Daya-" chalein?"

Abhijeet-" daya tum jao... mujhe nai jaana..."

Daya-" abhi... kyu apne aap ko takleef de rahe ho?"

Abhijeet-" meri zindagi mei sirf takleef hi likhi h..."

Daya-" aise mat bolo yaar... sab sahi ho jaega..."

Abhijeet-" kaise sahi hoga yaar... mujhe toh lagta h ki mere naseeb mei khushi nai h..."

Daya-" bas... bahut bol liya tumne...ab ek aur shabd nai... chup chaap chalo mere saath..."

Abhijeet wanted to say something but daya said-" without any arguments..."

Abhijeet had no other option but to obey him. They both drove to fidalgo hotel.

**AT THE HOTEL;**

Duo reached there. Daya's mausi and mausa were standing outside only.

Dou touched their feet and daya said-" aapko kya baat karni h mausi?"

Mausi-" kabhi toh apna CID mode off kiya karo... andar chalo batati hu."

Abhijeet whispered to daya-" lagta h tere liye koi rishta dhundha h..."

Daya glared him and abhijeet just smiled. They went inside and went towards a table where already someone was sitting.

Mausa-" Namaste bhaisahab."

Person-" Namaste... aap log baithiye na..."

They all settled and mausi said-" yeh h mere beta daya... aur yeh h abhijeet... daya ka best friend...ya yun kahu...dono ek dusre ke liye bhai se bhi badh kar h..."

Duo-" namaste uncle..."

Person-" Namaste beta..."

Mausa-" waise aapki beti nai dikhayi de rahi..."

Daya was stunned and abhijeet whispered-" maine kaha tha na..." daya glared him.

Person-" woh washroom gayi h... loh aa gayi..."

All of them turned and duo were shocked to see her and they stood up from their place. Even she was shocked to see them.

Daya-" TARIK... tum..."

Tarika-" daya... abhijeet ...aap..."

Abhijeet was too shocked to react.

TF-" tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho..."

Tarika-" haan...papa... mai in dono ko jaanti hu.."

Mausa-" bhai...wah... yeh toh bahut achchi baat h...ab hum logo ko zyaada mehnat nai karni padegi... dulha dulhan ek dusre ko pehle se jaante h..."

Trio were shocked beyond words.

TF-" yeh toh aapne sahi kaha... toh ab sidha muhrat nikalwaate h..."

Daya-" ek minute..."

Mausi-" kya hua daya?"

Daya-" mujhe tarika aur abhijeet se akele mei baat karni h..."

Mausa-" abhijeet se..."

Daya-" haan..."

TF-" theek h beta...tum log baat karo...tab tak hum log aapas mei baat karte h..."

Daya(to tarika and abhijeet)-" chalein?"

Abhirika looked at each other and daya said-" chalo..."

Trio went from there and sat on a table for three.

There was a long silence and finally daya said-" tarika..."

Tarika-" haan..."

Daya-" yeh sab kya ho raha h?"

Tarika-" mujhe nai pata..."

Daya-" tumhe nai pata tha ki tumhara rishta mujhse hone waala h..."

Tarika-" nai daya... mujhe nai pata tha..."

Daya-" abhijeet..."

No response.

Daya(shaking him)-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" huh... haan daya..."

Daya smiled and said-" problem solved..."

Abhirika-" kaise?"

Daya-" simple... mai iss rishtey ke liye mana kar dunga..."

Tarika-" aur reason kya doge?"

Abhijeet-" tarika ji... "

Tarika-" what?"

Abhijeet-" aap reson ke peeche kyu padi h... aapko daya se shaadi karni h kya?"

Tarika(angrily)-" abhijeet...MAI AAPSE PYAAR KARTI HU... mujhe aapse shaadi karni h...issliye pooch rahi hu ki daya kya reason dega... agar solid reason nai hoga toh papa iss rishtey ke liye mana nai karenge..."

Suddenly she realised what she said. She blushed and looked down. Abhijeet was stunned and happy.

Abhijeet-" kya kaha aapne?"

Tarika(blushing)-" woh... mai..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji..."

Tarika looked up and abhijeet said-" I LOVE YOU..."

Tarika was teary. She said-" I LOVE YOU TOO ABHIJEET..."

Daya-" ahem...ahem...guys... kuch toh sharam karo... mai bhi hu yaha pe..."

Abhirika blushed and tarika said-" toh ab kya karna h?"

Abhijeet-" shaadi..."

Tarika blushed and daya said-" abhijeet thoda sabra karo...shaadi bhi ho jaegi."

Tarika-" par kaise?"

Daya-" maine kaha na tarika... mai iss rishtey ke liye mana kar dunga..."

Tarika-" daya...papa heart patient h...agar unhe shock diya toh..."

Abhijeet-" tarika ji sahi keh rahi h daya... uncle ko agar kuch ho gaya toh..."

Daya-" toh phir kya kare?"

Tarika-" humei kuch aisa karna hoga jisse papa khud abhijeet ko accept kare..."

Abhijeet-" magar yeh hoga kaise?"

Daya said-" I have an idea..."

Daya told something to both of them.

Abhijeet-" yeh idea kaam karega?"

Daya-" 101% yaar... isse uncle ko khud realise ho jaega kit um tarika ke liye perfect ho..."

Tarika-" woh toh h..."

Abhirika looked at each other and shared an eye- lock.

Daya-" come on guys... pata nai tum dono kaha kho jaate ho?"

This made abhirika to come to reality. They went towards their relatives and daya-" mujhe yeh rishta manzoor h..."

Tarika-" mujhe bhi..."

Abhijeet whispered in taika's ears-" mujhe bhi..." this made tarika to blush.

TF-" arrey wah... toh ab jald se jald shaadi ka muhurat nikalwaate h..."

Mausi-" sahi kaha bhaisahaab..."

They all talked lightly and after that went towards their respective house.

**IN DUO'S HOUSE;**

Abhijeet was thinking something when daya came and said-" sona nai h kya?"

Abhijeet-" daya..."

Daya-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" yeh sahi nai hoga..."

Daya-" abhijeet... yahi sahi hoga..."

Abhijeet-" par mujhe tarika ji ke liye sahi saabit karne ke liye tum..."

Daya-" abhijeet... yeh saabit karne waali baat nai h... tum aur tarika ek dusre ke liye perfect ho...bas uncle ko yeh realise karwaana h..."

Abhijeet-" thank you daya..."

Daya-" thaks nai... shaadi ke baad party deni hogi..."

Abhijeet-" pakka waada..."

Daya-" ab so jaaye... subha jaldi bureau jaana h..."

Abhijeet-" haan... good night..."

Daya-" good night..."

They went to their respective rooms to sleep...

***...***

**Hope you all liked the chapter... ab dekhte h daya ka plan kya h?**

**Will post the next chapter soon...**

**Take care and stay safe...**

**Love you all a lots... ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO EVERYONE...i know… a bit late… sorry**

**Shuhangi, AS Anjaana, Guests, Mistic morning, Saakshi, Shrestha, Rajvigirl, ArrejSachinLover, adithi, parise22, rockstar24 rb, Anubhab Kavin Fan, mani...thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 9**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Tarika was getting ready when doorbell rang. She went to open the door and saw abhijeet.

Tarika-" abhijeet…aap?"

Abhijeet-" good morning tarika ji…"

Tarika-" good morning abhijeet…"

Suddenly they heard a voice-" kaun h beta?"

They found tarika's father standing.

TF-" arrey abhijeet beta tum… andar aao…"

Abhijeet-" ji uncle…"

Abhijeet went inside and sat on the couch with TF and tarika went to bring coffee.

TF-" aur beta… kaise ho?"

Abhijeet-" theek hu uncle…"

TF-" yaha pe kaise? Matlab kuch kaam h…"

Abhijeet-" nai uncle… bas yaha se guzar raha tha toh socha aapse mil lu… tarika ji bata rahi thi aapki tabiyat theek nai rehti…"

TF-" haan woh bas thodi dil ki bimari h…"

Abhijeet(in low voice)-" mujhe bhi h…"

TF-" kya kaha beta?"

Abhijeet-" kuch nai uncle…"

Meanwhile, tarika brought coffee for three of them. While drinking the coffee, TF said-" abhijeet beta, tum aur daya saath mei rehte ho na…"

Abhijeet-" ji uncle…"

TF-" bhai tum dono ki dosti ke bare mei toh bahut suna h… aise dost aaj kal milte kaha h…"

Abhijeet-" sahi kaha uncle… meri aur daya ki dosti bahut gehri h…"

TF-" aur tumhare pariwaar mei kaun kaun h…"

Abhijeet smiled sadly and said-" koi nai uncle…"

Tarika looked at his sad face and said-" papa… please aap iss bare mei baat mat kariye…"

TF looked at tarika and abhijeet and decided not to say anything.

Abhijeet-" chalein tarika ji…"

Tarika-" kaha?"

Abhijeet-" matlab mai bureau jaa raha hu… aapko lab drop kar deta hu…"

Tarika-" theek h… mai abhi aati hu…"

Saying this, tarika went inside and TF said-" sorry beta… mujhe pata nai tha ki tumhare pare…"

Abhijeet(cutting him)-" uncle please aap sorry mat boliye…"

TF-" kitne achche ho tum abhijeet… lagta h tumhare liye bhi ladki dhundhni padegi…"

Abhijeet(stammering)-" ladki… ji… nai… uncle…"

TF-" kyu bhai… shaadi nai karoge kya?"

Abhijeet-" karunga uncle… par use jisse mai pyaar karta hu…"

TF-" matlab ladki tumne dhundh rakhhi h…"

Abhijeet-" haan uncle.. hum dono ek dusre se pyaar karte h…par…"

TF-" par kya…"

Abhijeet-" uske parents nai manenge…"

TF-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" kyunki unhone uski shaadi kahi aur tay kar di h… aur woh apne parents ki baat nai taal sakti…"

TF-" toh ab…"

Abhijeet-" pata nai… uncle aapse ek bat poochu?"

TF-" haan…"

Abhijeet-" agar aap uske papa ki jagah hote… toh aap kya karte?"

TF-" mai pehle apni beti ki khushi dekhta…."

Suddenly he stopped, and thought-' maine bhi toh yahi kiya h… tarika kisi aur se pyaar karti h aur mai… kya mai galat kar raha hu?'

Meanwhile, tarika came and said-" chalein abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" jee…"

Tarika-" bye papa…"

Abhijeet-" Namaste uncle…"

TF-" Namaste beta…"

Tarika turned and accidentally her hand hit the corner of chair and she got a cut.

Tarika-" aahhh…"

Abhijeet rushed towards her and saw that there was a cut in her hand and TF also got up saying-" kya hua?"

Tarika-" kuch nai papa… choti si chot h…"

Abhijeet-" aapko toh har chot choti si hi lagti h… rukiye…"

Abhijeet brought the first aid kit and applied the ointment and said-" ab theek h?"

Tarika smiled to him and said-" haan…"

TF was watching them keenly and thought-' kahi abhijeet aur tarika ek dusre se… daya se baat karni padegi…'

Tarika-" papa…"

TF(coming to his senses)-" haan…"

Tarika-" mai nikalti hu… bye…"

TF-" bye beta…"

Tarika and abhijeet left for the bureau and TF called someone.

**ON THE WAY;**

Abhijeet-" tarika ji…"

Tarika-" kya abhijeet?"

Abhijeet-" mai daya ki burai nai kar paunga…"

Tarika-" mujhe pata h abhijeet… "

Abhijeet-" toh bhaag ke shaadi kar le…"

Tarika(shocked)-" what?"

Abhijeet-" aahh.. it was just a suggestion… if you want to…"

Tarika-" of course I want to marry you… par papa ke ijaazat bhi honi chahiye…"

Abhijeet-" jaanta hu tarika ji…warna aapko kab ka bhaga liya hota…"

Tarika smiled and said-" pata h mujhe…"

Abhijeet too smiled and they reached the lab.

Abhijeet-" bye tarika ji…"

Tarika-" bye abhijeet…"

Tarika got down the car and abhijeet went towards the bureau.

**IN THE BUREAU;**

Abhijeet entered the bureau and saw everyone present except daya.

Abhijeet -" daya abhi tak aaya nai…"

Vivek-" good morning sir…"

Abhijeet-" good morning vivek…"

Vivek-" kya hua sir… aap tensed lag rahe h…"

Abhijeet-" haan woh daya abhi tak nai aaya…"

Vivek-" aaye the sir…par woh apne khabri se milne gaye h…"

Abhijeet-" achcha… theek h…"

After sometimes, daya entered and abhijeet-" itni der laga di khabri se milne mei…"

Daya-" sorry yaar… achcha suno…aaj sham tum mere saath chal rahe ho…"

Abhijeet-" kaha?"

Daya-" khabri se milne jaana h… kuch information mili h…"

Abhijeet-" achcha theek h…chalunga… par…"

Daya-" par kya?"

Abhijeet-" yaar tumhare plan ke mutabik mujhe tarika ji ke papa ke saamne tumhari burai karni h… mujhse ho nai paega…"

Daya-" abhijeet… iss bare mei raat ko baat karte h… philhaal mujhe file work karna h…"

Abhijeet-" okay…"

**IN THE EVENING;**

Abhijeet and daya reached an empty factory and was about to enter their when daya said-" oh no…"

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Daya-" mai apna phone car mei bhool gaya… tum andar chalo… mai aata hu…"

Saying this, daya went towards the car and abhijeet went inside.

As soon as he entered in, he was stunned to see tarika and tarika too was stunned to see him.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji…"

Tarika-" abhijeet… aap?"

Abhijeet-" mai toh daya ke saath aaya hu…"

Tarika-" mujhe bhi daya ne bulaaya…"

Abhijeet-" par kyu?"

Voice-" mai batata hu…"

Abhirika turned and were shocked to see TF, daya's mausa and mausi and daya standing.

Tarika-" papa… aap…yaha"

TF came towards abhijeet and said-" tumne mujhse subha ek sawaal poocha tha na abhijeet…"

Abhijeet(confused)-" ji… kaun sa?"

TF-" yahi ki agar mai uss laski ke pita ki jagah hota toh kya karta? Mai abhi tumhe batata hu ki mai kya karta…"

TF took tarika's hand and kept it on abhijeet's hand. Abhirika were shocked.

Tarika-" papa…"

TF-" mujhe daya ne sab bata diya…"

_**Flashback**_

_Tf called someone._

_Tf-" hello daya…"_

_Daya-" ji uncle…"_

_Tf-" tumse baat karni h… abhi mujhe tummere ghar ke paas waale coffee shop pe milo…"_

_Daya-" theek h uncle…"_

_Tf-" aur ha…kisi ko batana mat…"_

_Daya-" ji uncle…"_

_**At the coffee shop**_

_Daya reached there and saw TF sitting. He went towards him and sat beside him._

_Daya-" Namaste uncle…"_

_TF-" Namaste beta…"_

_Daya-" kya baat karni h aapko?"_

_TF-" beta… kya abhijeet aur tarika ek dusre se pyaar karte h…"_

_Daya was too shocked to answer this._

_TF-" kuch poocha maine…"_

_Daya-" ji woh…"_

_TF-" haan ya na…"_

_Daya took a deep breath and said-" haan…"_

_TF-" mujhe laga hi tha.."_

_Daya-" uncle tarika aapko batane waali thi…par…"_

_TF-" jaanta hu beta… galti meri h… maine hi apna faisla uspe thopa h… par aaj abhijeet ne mujhe meri galti ka ehsaas kara diya…"_

_Daya-" matlab…"_

_TF-" haan beta… mujhe abhijeet aur tarika ki shaadi se koi aitraaz nai h… in fact tarika ke liye abhijeet se better koi nai ho sakta…"_

_Daya(happily)-" thank you uncle… thank you sooo much…"_

_**Flashback ends**_

TF-" mujhe maaf kar dena tarika beta…"

Tarika(teary)-" papa… " And she hugged him and he too hugged her.

Abhijeet went towards daya and hugged him while saying-" thanks yaar.."

Daya hugged him back and said-" dost ko thanks bolta h…"

They separated and mausi said-" bhaisahab…"

TF-" ji…"

Mausi-" tarika humare ghar ki hi bahu banegi…"

All were shocked.

Daya-" mausi… aap yeh kya keh rahi h…"

Mausi-" tu chup reh… waise bhi mai tumhari nai (going towards abhijeet)… apne bade bhaanje ke baat kar rahi hu…"

All got happy and mausa said-" bhai…iss baat pe muh meetha karna banta h…"

Daya-" haan…haanmausa ji..yeh lijiye…"

Daya took out the box of sweets and everyone ate that.

After that, TF said-" ab jaldi se shaadi ki date nilakwaani chahiye…"

Mausi-" sahi kaha bhaisahab… mai kal hi panditji ko bulaati hu…"

TF-" theek h… daya… mujhe ghar chod doge…"

Daya-" ji uncle…"

TF-" aur abhijeet… waise kehne ki zarurat nai h… par tarika ko ghar drop kar dena…"

Abhirika blushed and all of them went from there, leaving abhirika alone.

Abhijeet looked at tarika and she too looked at him.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji…"

Before he could say anything further, tarika hugged him. Abhijeet smiled and hugged her back.

Tarika-" aaj mai bahut khush hu abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" mai bhi bahut khush hu tarika ji…"

They separated and abhijeet said-" chalein…"

Tarika-" kaha?"

Abhijeet-" chaliye toh sahi…"

Abhirika sat in the car and went towards their destination. They reached a hotel and went inside.

Tarika-"abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" haan…"

Tarika-" hum yaha kyu aaye h…"

Abhijeet-" exercise karne…"

Tarika(shocked)-" kya?"

Abhijeet-" mazaak kar raha tha tarika ji… dinner karne aaye h…"

Tarika smiled and they both sat down on the chair and ordered food.

While eating, abhijeet said-" tarika ji…"

Tarika-" haan…"

Abhijeet took out a ring and said-" mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu… kya aap mujhse shaadi karengi?"

Tarika's eyes got wet. She extended her hand and said-" haan…"

Abhijeet smiled and slid the ring in her finger, held her hand and said-" thank you…"

Tarika smiled through tears. Abhijeet wiped them and said-" I promise… inn aankho mei mai kabhi aansu nai aane dunga…"

Tarika blushed and smiled. They had their dinner and after that abhijeet dropped tarika to her house.

Abhijeet-" kitni jaldi aa gaya aapka ghar…"

Tarika smiled and said-" good night…"

Abhijeet-" good night tarika ji…"

Tarika-" ghar pahuch ke message kar dijiyega…"

Abhijeet-" theek h…"

Tarika-" bye…"

Abhijeet-" tarika ji…"

Tarika-" haan.."

Abhijeet kissed her cheek and said-" I love you…"

Tarika blushed and said-" I love you too abhijeet…"

Tarika got down the car and went towards the entrance. Before entering the house, tarika turned and waved bye to abhijeet and abhijeet to waved her bye and drove towards his house.

….

….

….

….

***…***

**Hope aap sabko yeh chapter pasand aaya ho…**

**Will try to update next one soon…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO EVERYONE...i know… a bit late… sorry**

**Sakshi, Amaila, Guests, LoveAbhi, Rajvigirl, Purpleangel1, km-fan, aditi, Anubhab Kavin Fan, A S Anjaana, parise22, Avni cid, Shrestha, KamiKaze Me, , Shubhangi, Guddi abhirika fan, Mistic Morning, Khushi, g c abh ka fan ...thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 10**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**AFTER A MONTH: DUO HOUSE;**

Daya was knocking abhijeet room's door and was saying-" kitna time lagaoge yaar… engagement aaj hi h…"

Abhijeet-" bas 2 minute daya…"

Daya-" do ghante se tumhara 2 minute sunn raha hu… kholo nai toh darwaaza tod dunga…"

Abhijeet-" okay khol raha hu.."

Abhijeet opened the door and daya was shocked to see him as well as the room.

Daya-" tum ready nai hue… aur yeh kapde kyu faile h?"

Abhijeet (slightly embarrass)-" mujhe samajh nai aa raha tha ki kya pehnu…"

Daya-" unbelievable abhijeet… kal humne sherwaani li toh thi…"

Abhijeet-" wahi toh mai dhundh raha hu… mil nai rahi…"

Daya-" tumhara kya karu mai abhijeet… zara peeche chair pe dekho…"

Abhijeet turned and found sherwaani lying on the chair.

Abhijeet-" oh.. toh yeh yaha h…"

Daya glared him and said-" haan…. Ab 5 minute mei ready ho kar aa jao… warna…"

Abhijeet-" warna kya?"

Daya-" warna mai tarika ki sagai kisi aur se karwa dunga…"

Abhijeet-" nai nai… mai aa raha hu…"

Daya went outside the room and abhijeet started getting ready.

**MEANWHILE: AT MANNAT PALACE;**

Everyone was busy in the decoration of engagement and tarika was getting ready in a room and tasha was helping her.

Tasha-" bahut pretty lag rahi ho tarika… abhijeet sir toh bas tumhe dekhte reh jaenge…"

Tarika blushed and said-" kya tasha…"

Tasha laughed slightly and said-" apna chehra shishe mei dekho… ekdum tamator ho gaya h…"

Tarika-"tasha… uchal lo… ab next month tumhari aur vivek ki shaadi hogi na tab bataungi…"

Tasha blushed and said-" kya tarika…"

Tarika smiled and said-" ab kaun sharma raha h…"

Tasha-" okay fine.. ab chalo… panditji bula rahe h…"

Tasha brought tarika down and abhijeet was stunned to see her. She was wearing purple coloured net lehenga with matching accessories. Abhijeet was lost in her when he heard daya saying-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" haan…"

Daya-" sagai karni h na…"

Abhijeet-" haan kyu?"

Daya-" kyunki panditji kab se bula rahe h aur tum sunn nai rahe ho…"

Abhijeet-" oh… sorry chalo…"

Duo went towards panditji and the rasam started. But abhijeet was searching his pockets.

Daya-" kya hua?"

Abhijeet (searching)-" angothi maine sherwaani mei hi rakhi thi… pata nai kaha chali gayi?"

Tarika (shocked)-" kya? Angothi nai h…"

Abhijeet-" nai nai tarika ji… ek minute…"

Daya-" mere paas h…"

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Daya-" mujhe pata tha ain time pe yeh hone waala h… issliye maine pehle se hi apne paas rakh li thi…"

Abhijeet (taking the ring)-" thank you…"

Abhijeet held tarika's hand and slid the ring in her ring finger and everyone clapped. Tarika too slid the ring in abhijeet's ring finger. They both sat on the couch present their and the photo session started.

Abhijeet-" tarika ji… aaj aap bahut khoobsurat lag rahi h…"

Tarika blushed and said-" abhijeet ab toh aap mujhe tarika ji mat bulaiye…"

Abhijeet-" nai tarika ji… "

Tarika-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" kyunki mujhe woh muskuraahat bahut pasand h jo ki mere tarika ji bulaane par aapke chehre par aati h…"

Tarika smiled and blushed. Suddenly they heard a voice coming from stage. They looked and saw daya and freddy standing.

Daya-" good evening everyone…"

Freddy-" aap sab ka yaha swaagat h…"

Daya-" toh ab baari h kuch performances ki…"

Freddy-" toh sabse pehle bulate h… jiski engagement h…"

Daya-" so please welcome abhijeet and tarika…"

Everyone clapped and abhijeet extended his hand. Tarika gave him his hand and they both came on the floor and the song started…

_**Dil ka yeh kya raaz hai**__**  
**__**Jaane kya kar gaye**__**  
**__**Jaise andhero mein tum**__**  
**__**Chandani bhar gaye (x2)**__****_

_**Kare chaand taaron ko mash'hoor itna kyun**__**  
**__**Kambakht inse bhi khoobsoorat hai tu**__**  
**__**I Love you tu ru ru yeah...**__****_

_**Din bhar kare baatein hum**__**  
**__**Phir bhi lage baatein adhoori aajkal**__**  
**__**Mann ki dehleezon pe koi aaye na**__**  
**__**Bas tum zaroori aajkal**__****_

_**Abhr main hoon,tu aasmaan hai**__**  
**__**Paas hai tu, par kahaan hai**__**  
**__**Zidd meri tu nahi, meri aadat hai tu**__**  
**__**I love you...**____****_

_**Kabhi kabhi main khud se hoon yeh puchhta**__**  
**__**Main tere qaabil bhi hoon kya**__**  
**__**Itna toh mujhe hai maaloom**__**  
**__**Milke tujhe behtar main insaan ban gaya**__**  
**__**Thoda thoda tujh se seekha**__**  
**__**Pyaar karne ka tareeka**__**  
**__**Dil ke khuda ki mujh pe inaayat hai tu**__**  
**__**I love you...**__****_

_**Dil ka yeh kya raaz hai**__**  
**__**Jaane kya kar gaye**__**  
**__**Jaise andhero mein tum chandani bhar gaye**__**  
**__**Kare chaand taaron ko mashoor itna kyun**__**  
**__**Kambakht inse bhi khoobsoorat hai tu**__****_

_**I Love you oo...**__**  
**_

The song ended with abhirika hugging each other. They separated and looked in each other's eyes. They came to reality when they heard sound of whistling and clapping. Tarika blushed and abhirika came down the floor.

Freddy-" what a romantic performance…"

Daya-" toh ab aage badhte h aur bulaate h humari CID ki sweet and sugary Jodi…"

Freddy-" vivek aur tasha ki…."

_**VIVEK -Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**__**  
**__**Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__****_

_**Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__**  
**__**Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__**  
**__**Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__****_

_**Meri neend jaise pehli baar tooti hai**__**  
**__**Aankhein mal ke dekhi hai maine subah**__**  
**__**Hui dhoop zyada leke teri roshni din chadha**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__****_

_**TASHA -Jhanke badalon ki jaali ke peechhe se**__**  
**__**Kare chandani ye mujhko ittala**__**  
**__**Leke noor sara chand mera yahin pe hai chhupa chhupa hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__****_

_**VIVEK -Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__**  
**__**Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__**  
**__**Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__****_

_**TASHA -Kyon na aise hota**__**  
**__**Jo milte tum ho jaate gum saath mere**__**  
**__**Hote hote hoga samjhaye hum**__**  
**__**Tham jaa aye tham O dil mere**__**  
**__**Toota jaata jaata taara jab gira**__**  
**__**Zara zyada zyada maangu dil tera**__**  
**__**Kabhi zyada zyada maane na dil ye sarphira**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__**  
**__**Bada ye dil nadaan tha, par aaj kuch zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**_

_****__**VIVEK -Jo khone ka tha dar tujhe pata nahi kyu zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__****_

_**Hua jo dard bhi toh humko aaj kuch zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__**  
**__**Ye kya hua hai kya khabar yehi pata hai zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__**  
**__**Agar ye usko bhi hua hai phir bhi mujhko zyada hua**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love**__****_

_**Surkh wala, sauz wala, Faiz wala love**__**  
**__**Hota hai jo love se jyada waise wala love**__**  
**__**Ishq wala love (x2)**__**  
**_

The song ended and the hall echoed with clapping.

Daya-" what a wonderful performance…"

Freddy-" sahi kaha sir… par abhi ek dhamaaka baaki h…"

Daya (confused)- " kis dhamake ki baat kar rahe ho freddy…"

Freddy-" abhi pata chal jaega sir…"

The light on the floor went off and two spot lights came on stage. Everyone, specially abhijeet was shocked to see tarika.

_**Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya  
Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**_

_****__**Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri, haari main**__****_

_**Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaaun**__**  
**__**Hoon piya bas teri main**__**  
**__**Ho chhu le toh khari main**__**  
**__**(Toh khari main khari main...)**__****_

_**Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya**__**  
**__**Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**__****_

_**Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu**__**  
**__**Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun re**_

_****__**Main ret si, boond ka zariya tu**__**  
**__**Paa ke tujhe bheeg jaaun ri**__****_

_**Tar jaaun tar tar jaaun**__**  
**__**Dariya ye tar jaaun jee**__**  
**__**Ishq ye paake main tera**__**  
**__**Nikhar jaaun ri...**__****_

_**Piya bas teri main**__**  
**__**Ho.. chhu le toh khari main**__**  
**__**toh khari main khari main...**__****_

_**Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya**__**  
**__**Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**__**  
**_

The song ended and everyone clapped except abhijeet. He was just staring tarika and doesn't realize when she came and stood in front of him.

Tarika-" abhijeet…"

No response.

Tarika (shaking him a bit)-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet (coming to reality)-" huh… haan tarika ji…"

Tarika-" meri performance kaisi lagi…"

Abhijeet-" bilkul aapki tarah… lajawaab…"

Tarika blushed and they both looked at each other. Just then freddy came and said-" sir… agar aap dono romance ho gaya ho toh khaana khaane chalein…"

This made abhirika to blush and abhijeet said-" haan haan chalo freddy… (looking at tarika) chalein tarika ji…"

Tarika smiled and nodded. They went towards the dining area and sat beside each other. The food was served and abhijeet held tarika's right hand from his left hand which was on her lap. She was trying to take her hand but his grip was firm. So, she started eating from her left hand.

Daya saw this and said-" tarika, tum left hand se kyu kha rahi ho?"

Abhijeet smiled and tarika said while stammering-" woh bas… aise hi…"

Vivek was sitting beside abhijeet. He saw that abhijeet was holding tarika's hand and he smirked and said-" mai batau daya sir ki tarika left hand se kyu kha rahi h…"

Abhijeet immediately left tarika's hand and before he could say anything, vivek said-" kyunki abhijeet sir ne tarika ka haath pakda hua h…"

This made all to laugh and abhirika to blush.

Daya-" kya abhijeet… teen din aur wait kar lo…"

Abhijeet-" daya…"

Daya-" okay… sorry…"

Abhijeet (whispering to tarika)-" bas teen din aur… would be Mrs. Tarika Srivastava…"

Tarika blushed and said-" would be nai…"

They looked at each other and shared an eye-lock…

_**Chalu mai tere peeche peeche  
baaki saare bandhan tod du  
jo tere tak na jaaye  
uss raste ko chod du…  
har khwaab mera… umeed meri  
mai tjhse jod du  
sab rishte naate hans ke tod du  
bas tujhse dil ka rishta jod du… jod du  
sab rishte naate hans ke tod du  
bas tujhse dil ka rishta jod du**_

Daya-" ahem ahem… guys khaana thanda ho raha h…"

This made abhirika to come out of the eye-lock and they continued eating. After having dinner, tarika and her father were about to leave when daya came towards tarika and said-" tarika… abhijeet ko tumse milna h…"

Tarika glanced at her father who was talking to daya's mausa and mausi.

Daya-" jaldi jao… woh pool side pe tumhara wait kar raha h…"

Tarika went towards pool side and saw abhijeet standing. She came towards her and said-" kya baat h abhijeet…"

Abhijeet smiled and said-" aapko kuch dena h tarika ji…"

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet took out a box and gave it to her. She opened it and found diamond earrings inside it.

She looked at abhijeet and he asked-" kaisa h?"

Tarika hugged him and said-" bahut pretty h…"

Abhijeet hugged her back. They separated after sometime and tarika said-" ab mujhe chalna chahiye abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" aise kaise…"

Tarika (confused)-" matlab…"

Abhijeet held tarika's waist and pulled her towards himself. She bumped into his chest. He cupped her face from his one hand and tarika got nervous on his closeness.

Tarika-" abhijeet… aap…"

Abhijeet kissed her cheek and tarika closed her eyes in nervousness. Suddenly she felt an electric current in her body when his lips touched hers and don't know when she started to respond back.

They separated after few minutes and tarika blushed and looked down. Abhijeet lifted her chin and said while kissing her forehead-" I love you tarika ji…"

Tarika smiled and saod-" I love you too abhijeet…"

Suddenly she heard her father calling.

Tarika-" ab mujhe chalna chaiye abhijeet… good night…"

Abhijeet-" good night…"

Saying this, tarika went from there and abhijeet too, after sometime, went towards his house….

….

….

….

….

***…***

**Hope you all enjoyed reading the chapter.**

**Next one is on mehendi and sangeet… aaiyega zaroor…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**A S Anjaana, Guddi abhirika fan, Guests, Rajvigirl, Mistic Morning, Abhirikajaan, Sakshi, iCoco Girl, km-fan, PurpleAngel1, aditi, Shubhangi, loveukavin, parise22, Anubhab Kavin Fan, crazyforsachvi...thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the next chapter...**

**Chapter 11**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**NEXT MORNING;**

Abhijeet and daya were having breakfast with a little chit-chat. After breakfast, abhijeet said-" mai chatla hu…"

Daya-" kaha?"

Abhijeet-" kuch nai… khabri se milne…"

Daya (teasing smile)-" khabri se ya…"

Abhijeet-" ya kya?"

Daya-" samajhdaar ko ishaara hi kaafi hota h…"

Abhijeet glared him and went out of the house.

**AT TARIKA'S HOUSE;**

Tarika was in her room and was deciding what to wear for mehendi and sangeet when she saw someone's shadow near the window.

Tarika-" kaun h waha pe?"

Tarika took out her gun and went towards the window. She opened the window and point out the gun saying-" hands up…"

Voice-" arrey tarika ji… mai hu…"

Tarika-" abhijeet… aap … iss tarah…"

Abhijeet-" andar aau?"

Tarika-" haan…"

Abhijeet came inside and tarika said-" aap main door se bhi toh aa sakte the… phir aise…"

Abhijeet-" woh main door se aata toh aapke papa… yaani mere sasurji mujhe baato mei uljha lete aur mai aapse mil nai paata… waise aap kya kar rahi h…" (looking at the scattered dresses)

Tarika gave no response but only glared him.

Abhijeet-" okay sorry… next time se main door se hi aaunga…"

Tarika smiled in spite of the anger and said-" abhijeet aap bhi na…"

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" waise aapne bataya nai aap yeh dresses ke saath kya kar rahi thi…"

Tarika-" samajh nai aa raha ki sham ko kya pehnu… waise aap yaha kyu aaye?"

Abhijeet-" teen reasons h…"

Tarika-" teen…"

Abhijeet-" haan… pehla toh aapse milna tha…"

Tarika blushed and said-" dusra…"

Abhijeet gave her a polybag and said-" aapko yeh dena tha… aaj sham aap yahi pehnengi…"

Tarika smiled more and said-" aur teesra…"

Abhijeet didn't say anything. He just came closer to her and her heartbeat accelerated. Abhijeet held her waist and pulled her and she bumped to his chest. Abhijeet noticed tarika's red cheeks and heavy breaths. He smiled and kissed her cheek and left her.

Abhijeet-" sham ko milte h tarika ji…"

Saying this, abhijeet went from there through the window leaving tarika smiling. She took out the dress from the polybag and saw that it was red coloured anarkali suit with golden work.

Tarika smiled and said-" thank you abhijeet…"

**IN THE EVENING;**

Everyone reached the hall where mehendi and sangeet was organised. All of them were having snacks but abhijeet was looking towards the door.

Daya-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" haan…"

Daya-" aa rahi hogi tarika… ab darwaaze ko dekhne se toh jaldi nai aa jaegi na…"

Abhijeet glared him and daya said while looking towards the door-" tarika…"

Abhijeet instantly turned but found no one. Abhijeet looked back at daya with angry expression.

Daya smiled and said-" tum intzaar karte raho… mai chala kuch khaane."

Abhijeet too smiled and looked back at the door and was stunned to see tarika entering. She was wearing the same suit which abhijeet gave her and was looking very beautiful. She noticed abhijeet's gaze and smiled while looking down.

Abhijeet came towards her and said-" tarika ji…"

Tarika-" haan abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" aapne toh iss suit ki shaan badha di…"

Tarika blushed and said-" kya abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" aapko yakee nai ho raha… toh abhi yakeen dila de raha hu…"

Saying this, abhijeet went from there leaving tarika confused. Suddenly they all heard music and everyone saw all the boys were standing. Abhijeet came towards tarika singing…

_**ABHIJEET-Nachne te tere munde kar de clap**__**  
**__**Bach ke rahi na koi kare kidnap**__**  
**__**O...**__**  
**__**Nachne te tere munde kar de clap**__**  
**__**Bach ke rahi na koi kare kidnap**__**  
**__**Tera sona roop kanwara piece hai diamond da**__****_

_**Suit tera lal rang da.. rang da**__**  
**__**Paranda tera saanu dangda.. dangda**__**  
**__**O minnataan hazaar karke.. karke**__**  
**__**Ho munda tera dil mangda.. (x2)**_

Tarika blushed but she too started dancing with abhijeet…

_****_

_**TARIKA-Haaaye..**__**  
**__**Nachne pe mere munde karde clap**__**  
**__**Gaaun main jo, beech mein ye karte hain rap**__**  
**__**Mera sona roop kanwara piece hai diamond da**__****_

_**Suit mera lal rang da.. rang da**__**  
**__**Paranda mera jaave dangda.. dangda**__**  
**__**Ho minnataan hazaar karke.. karke**__**  
**__**Munda mera dil mangda.. (x2)**__****_

_**ABHIJEET-Ho...**__**  
**__**Rabba mere yaar nu nazar lag jaave na**__**  
**__**Hone wale pyaar nu nazar lag jaave na**__**  
**__**Rabba mere yaar nu nazar lag jaave na**__****_

_**TARIKA-Kangna.. Haathon mein dance kare kangna**__**  
**__**Sajna.. Desi romance kare sajna**__****_

_**ABHIJEET-Ho tera kajla jo dekha dil machala ho teekhe naino waliye..**__**  
**__**Lage tera hi roop kanwara ho phoola di aye daaliye**__****_

_**Suit tera lal rang da.. rang da**__**  
**__**Paranda tera saanu dangda.. dangda**__**  
**__**O minnataan hazaar karke.. karke**__**  
**__**Ho munda tera dil mangda.. (x2)**__****_

_**ABHIJEET-Nachle.. mera tu hath pakad nach le**__**  
**__**O rakh le.. dil mera aaj abhi rakh le**__****_

_**TARIKA-Ho main to mar gayi**__**  
**__**Jaadu kaisa kar gayi teri manmaaniyaan**__**  
**__**Maine ankhiyaan ye tujh pe hi rakhiyaan mere dil janiya**_

Abhirika got lost in each other's eyes but came to reality due to daya's voice…

_****_

_**DAYA-Suit tera lal rang da.. rang da**__**  
**__**Paranda tera saanu dangda.. dangda**__**  
**__**O minnataan hazaar karke.. karke**__**  
**__**Ho munda tera dil mangda.. (x2)**__**  
**_

The song ended and all of them clapped.

Daya-" bhai wah abhijeet… kya shuruwaat ki sangeet ki…"

Freddy-" haan sir…toh ab sangeet ko aage badhate h…"

Vivek took hold of the mike and everyone settled.

Vivek-" good evening everyone… toh sangeet ko aage badhate hue pesh karte hai abhijeet sir aur Dr. tarika ki love story… jab abhijeet sir tarika se pehli baar miley tabhi unhe kuch kuch hone laga… aaiye dekhte h abhijeet sir ki haalat…."

Daya appeared on stage as abhijeet and song started…

_**Aisi ulji nazar unse hatt-ti nahi  
Daant se reshmi dor katt-ti nahi**_

_**Umra k**__**ab**____**ki baras ke safeed ho gayi  
Kaari b**__**ada**__**ri**____**jawan**__**i ki chatt ti nahi  
Walla ye dhadkan bhadne lagi hai  
Chehre ki rangat udhne lagi hai  
Darr lagta hai**____**tanha**____**sone mein ji**_

_**Dil to bachcha hai ji**_

_**Dil to bachcha hai ji**_

_**Thoda kaccha hai ji  
Haan dil to**____**baccha**____**hai ji**_

_**Aisi ulji nazar unse hatt-ti nahi  
Daant se reshmi dor katt-ti nahi  
Umra kab ki baras ke safeed ho gayi  
Kaari badari jawani ki chatt ti nahi**_

_**Ra ra ra ra ra…  
Ra ra ra ra ra…  
Ra ra ra ra ra…**_

_**Ra ra ra ra ra…  
Ra ra ra ra ra…  
Ra ra ra ra ra…**_

_**(Instrumental break)**_

_**Kisko pata tha**____**pehlu**____**mein rakha  
Dil aisa**____**paa**__**ji bhi hoga  
Hum to hamesha samajhte the koi  
Hum jaisa haaji hi hoga  
Haye zor kare, kitna shor kare  
Bewaja**____**baat**__**on pe ainwayi gaur kare  
Dil sa koi kameena nahi  
Koi to rokey, koi to tokey  
Iss umra mein ab khaogey dhokhe  
Darr lagta hai ishq karne mein ji**_

_**Dil to bachcha hai ji  
Dil to bachcha hai ji  
Thoda kaccha hai ji  
Haan dil to baccha hai ji**_

_**(Instrumental break)**_

_**Aisi ud**__**aas**__**i**____**bait**__**hi hai dil pe  
Hasne se gh**__**abr**__**a rahe hain  
Saari jawani katra ke kaati  
Piri mein takra gaye hain  
Dil dhadakta hai to aise lagta hai woh  
Aa raha hai yahin dekhta hi na ho**_

_**Prem ki maarein, kataar re  
**__**Tauba**____**yeh lamhe katt-te nahi kyun  
Aankhon se meri hatt-te nahi kyun  
Darr lagta hai mujhse kehne mein ji**_

_**(Instrumental break)**_

_**Dil toh bachcha hai ji  
Dil toh bachcha hai ji  
Thoda kaccha hai ji  
Haan dil toh baccha hai ji**_

The song ended and everyone clapped.

Vivek-" wahaan humari tarika ka bhi aisa hi kuch haal tha… aaiye dekhte h…."

Tasha appeared on stage as tarika and the song started…

_**Saathiya…saathiya  
pagle se dil ne yeh kya kiya  
chun liya chun liya  
tujhko deewane ne chun liya  
dil toh uda uda re aasman mei baadlo ke sang  
yeh toh machal machal ke gaa raha hai sun nayi si dhun**_

_**Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pea da  
Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

_**Achchi lage dil ko mere  
har teri baat re  
saaya tera ban ke chalu  
itna hai khwaab re  
kaandhe pe sir rakh ke tere  
kat jaaye raat re  
beete yeh din thaame tera  
haatho mei haath re**_

_**Yeh kya hua mujhe mera yeh dil phisal phisal gaya  
yeh kya hua mujhe mera jahaan badal badal gaya**_

_**Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada  
Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

_**Neende nai chaina nai  
badlu mei karvate  
tare ginu ya mai ginu  
chaadar ki salvate  
yaadon mei tu khwaabo mei tu"  
teri hi aahate  
jaau jahan dhundhu waha  
teri hi aadate**_

_**Yeh jo hai dil mera yeh dil suno na keh raha yahi  
woh bhi kya zindagi ho aindagi ki jismei tu nai**_

_**Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada  
Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

_**Saathiya…saathiya  
pagle se dil ne yeh kya kiya  
chun liya chun liya  
tujhko deewane ne chun liya  
dil toh uda uda re aasman mei baadlo ke sang  
yeh toh machal machal ke gaa raha hai sun nayi si dhun**_

_**Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pea da  
Badmaash dil toh thug hai bada  
badmaash dil yeh tujhse juda  
badmaash dil meri sune na zidd pe ada**_

The song ended and everyone clapped and daya came holding the mike.

Daya-" toh finally jab dono ne confess kar diya… toh kya hua… yeh aap khud hi dekh lijiye…"

Vivek and tasha came on stage and they started couple dance…

_**O.. Yahin doobe din mere**__**  
**__**Yahin hote hain savere**__**  
**__**Yahin marna aur jeena**__**  
**__**Yahin Mandir aur Madeena... x2**__****_

_**Teri galiyan... galliyan teri, galliyan..**__**  
**__**Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galliyan**__**  
**__**Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri, galliyan..**__**  
**__**Yuhin tadpavein, galliyan teri, Galliyan...**____****_

_**Tu meri neendo me sota hai**__**  
**__**Tu mere ashqo mein rota hai**__**  
**__**Sargoshi si hai khayalon mein**__**  
**__**Tu na ho, phir bhi tu hota hai**__**  
**__**Hai sila.. tu mere dard ka**__****_

_**Mere dil ki duaayein hain..**__**  
**__**Teri galiyan... galliyan teri, galliyan..**__**  
**__**Mujhko bhaavein galiyan, teri galiyan**__**  
**__**Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri, galliyan..**__**  
**__**Yuhin tadpaavein, galliyan teri, galliyan..**__****_

_**Kaisa hai rishta tera-mera**__**  
**__**Be-chehra phir bhi kitna gehra**__**  
**__**Ye lamhe, lamhe ye resham se**__**  
**__**Kho jaayein.. kho na jaayein humse**__**  
**__**Kaafila.. waqt ka.. rok le..**__**  
**__**Abr se juda na ho**__****_

_**Teri galliyan... galliyan teri galliyan..**__**  
**__**Mujhko bhaave galiyan teri galiyan**__**  
**__**Teri galiyan...galiyaan teri galliyan..**__**  
**__**Yuhin tadpaave galliyan teri galliyan**_.. 

The song ended with vivesha hugging each other. With this, sangeet ended and the rasam of mehendi started. After that, everyone had their dinner and abhijeet fed tarika as mehendi was applied on her hands. After that, all of them went to their respective house.

….

….

….

….

***…..***

**So end of the sangeet. Nest will be the last chapter and will be on haldi and marriage… will post it soon…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**HELLO EVERYONE...**

**AreejSachinLover, A S Anjaana, JanaatFairy, Aditi, Rajvigirl, Abhirikajaan, Mistic Morning, iCoco Girl, Sakshi, parise22, Shubhangi, Anubhab Kavin Fan, km-fan, Guest...thank you all... sorry if I have forgotten anyone's name...**

**So here is the last chapter...**

**Chapter 12**

_**!DIL SE...!**_

**NEXT DAY;**

The rasam of haldi was going on. Abhijeet and tarika were sitting opposite to each other with a curtain in between. All the girls were applying haldi to tarika and all the boys to abhijeet.

Daya applied halsi to abhijeet's hands and legs.

Abhijeet-" bas kar yaar… kitni haldi lagaeya… rasam karni h…mera khaana nai banana h…"

Daya-" arrey abhijeet… pata toh chalna chahiye na ki haldi ki rasam h…" and he applied more haldi to him.

Abhijeet-" aane toh tumhari turn… tumhe haldi se nehla dunga…"

Daya-" tab ka tab dekhenge… philhaal tumhe nehlaata hu…"

He took the haldi and was about to apply it to abhijeet when he said-" face pe nai yaar…"

Daya-" kyu?"

Abhijeet-" yaar… 2,000 ka facial karwaaya h… poora haldi mei mil jaega…"

Daya laughed and said-" yeh raha tumhara 2,000 ka facial…" and daya applied haldi on abhijeet's face…

Abhijeet made a cry baby face and everyone laughed.

Abhijeet-" kya yaar… "

Daya smiled and said-" sorry…"

His smile made abhijeet to forget his anger.

Abhijeet too smiled and said-" chal maaf kiya…"

Daya-" toh iske liye bhi maaf kar dena…"

Daya applied haldi on whole face of abhijeet.

Abhijeet-" tu nai sudhrega…"

Daya-" naa…"

Both the friends smiled.

**IN THE EVENING;**

Tarika was getting ready and tasha was helping her.

Tarika-" waise tasha… abhijeet ready hog aye h kya?"

Tasha-" haan tarika… waise aaj abhijeet sir bahut achche lag rahe h…"

Tarika-" mujhe bhi dekhna h…"

Tasha-" paagal ho gayi ho kya… jab tak panditji nai bulaate tum neeche nai jaa sakti…"

Tarika-" tum toh jaa sakti ho na…"

Tasha-" haan toh…"

Tarika-" toh abhijeet ki photos kheech ke laao…"

Tasha-" marwaaogi kya… kisi ne dekh liya toh…"

Tarika-" come on tasha… tum itni daring ho… yeh kaam nai kar sakti…"

Tasha-" tarika…"

Tarika (pleading face)-" please…"

Tasha-" achcha theek h… try karti hu…"

**DOWNSTAIRS;**

Abhijeet was standing and was looking at stairs. Vivek and freddy saw that and decided to tease him.

Vivek-" abhijeet sir… aap tension mat lijiye… tarika aa jaegi…"

Freddy-" wasie aapko pata h sir… meri shaadi ki pehli raat kya hua tha?"

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Freddy-" meri biwi ne cupboard se mere kapde nikal kar ek polynag mei bhar diya aur uss cupboard ko apni cheezo se bhar diya… agar aapke saath aisa hoga… toh mujhe bahut bura lagega…"

Vivek-" sahi kaha sir… yeh ladkiya bahut demanding hoti… choti choti baato pe ruth jaati h… aur phir manane mei ghanto lag jaate h… so all the best sir…"

Abhijeet said with a tensed face-" thank you vivek."

Meanwhile, tasha tried to click some pics of abhijeet without anyone's notice and came towards tarika.

Tarika took the phone and saw the photographs.

Tarika-" wow.. tasha kya photos h… aur vivek toh kitna handsome lag raha h…"

Tasha-" hai na… woh h hi handsome… ek minute… tum vivek ki photos kyu dekh rahi ho… abhijeet sir ki dekho na…"

Tarika-" abhijeet sir ki hongi toh dekhungi na tasha…"

Tasha took the phone and saw that she has taken the pics of vivek.

Tasha-" oh… sorry… yeh toh saari…"

Tarika (cutting her)-" vivek ki photos h… kya tasha… ek kaam bola tha tumse… woh bhi tune theek se nai kiya…"

Tasha-" chill yaar… thoda toh surprise rehna chahiye na… aur waise bhi panditji ne tumhe neeche bulaaya h…"

Tarika-" thank god…"

Tasha-" you are nervous?"

Tarika-" not at all… aaj toh mai bahut khush hu…"

Tasha-" aur yeh khushi tumhare chehre se jhalak rahi h… chalo…"

Tasha brought tarika down and everyone was stunned to see her and abhijeet was totally lost in her. She was looking damn beautiful in peach coloured lehenga with bridal make-up. She came down and abhirika sat in the madap and the rasam started.

After all the rasams and vidai, tarika came to abhijeet's house.

**AT ABHIJEET'S HOUSE;**

Abhirika entered the house and tasha brought the thaal full of milk and flower petals.

Tasha-" toh ab mai ismei anguthi daal rahi hu jo aap dono ko dhundhni h… so ready… 1,2 and 3…"

Tasha dipped the ring and abhirika started to find it. In the middle, abhijeet held tarika's hand. Tarika was stunned and she glared abhijeet while blushing and abhijeet just smirked.

Daya saw that and said-" arrey abhijeet… haath nai anguthi pakadni h… aur waise abhi poori raat baaki h… so control yaar…"

This made all to laugh and abhirika to blush. Abhijeet left tarika's hand and they continued searching the ring. At the same time, both of them found the ring but abhijeet took back his hand. Tarika looked at him and he just smiled. Tarika too smiled and took out the ring.

Tasha-" wohooo…. Girls are the best…"

Vivek-" kya abhijeet sir… aap anguthi nai dhundh paaye…"

Abhijeet-" kya fayida vivek… ring dhundhta ya na dhundh pata… ghra mei toh inhi ki chalegi na…"

This made all to laugh and tarika to blush. After sometime, tarika wen in the room and one by one everyone left but abhijeet was sitting on the couch.

Daya came towards him and said-" kya hua?"

Abhijeet-" kuch bhi toh nai…"

Daya-" toh yaha kyu baithe ho?"

Abhijeet-" woh aise hi…"

Daya-" abhijeet…"

Abhijeet-" daya mai soch raha tha ki mai kitna galat tha… mai humesha sochta tha ki meri life mei koi khushi hi nai h… ki mera koi apna nai h… par ab yeh bay mujhe samajh aa gayi h ki meri sabse badi khushi… mera daya humesha mere saath h… thank you daya… mera dost… sorry mera bhai hi meri sabse badi khushi h…"

Both the friends cum brothers smiled through tears and hugged each other.

They separated and daya said-" ab jao room mei… bhabhi wait kar rahi hongi…"

Abhijeet went towards his room.

**IN ABHIJEET'S ROOM;**

Abhijeet entered and saw tarika standing near window. He went towards her and hugged her from back.

Abhijeet-" kya soch rahi h tarika ji…"

Tarika smiled and said-" kuch nai…"

Abhijeet turned and caressed her cheek saying-" waise aapko bataana bhool gaya… aaj aap nahut khoobsurat lag rahi h…"

Tarika blushed and said-" waise aaj aap bhi bahut handsome lag rahe h…"

Abhijeet-" aapke liye ek gift h…"

Tarika-" kya?"

Abhijeet took out a necklace and gave it to her.

Tarika-" bahut pretty h… waise ek gift mujhe bhi aapko dena h…"

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika-" ek minute…"

Saying this, tarika went towards the washroom. After sometime, she came and she was wearing sleeveless night gown. Abhijeet was stunned to see the tattoo of his name near tarika's heart.

Abhijeet went towards her and hugged her.

Tarika-" kaisa laga mera gift…"

Abhijeet-" bahut achcha…"

Tarika-" toh mujhe return gift chahiye…"

Abhijeet-" kya?"

Tarika separated and said-" make me yours completely…"

Abhijeet looked at tarika and said-" you are sure…"

Tarika cupped his face and said-" I'm…"

Abhijeet again hugged tarika tightly and she too hugged him. He placed soft kisses on her neck which made her to loose her senses… his every touch was making tarika to shiver.

Abhijeet dragged his kiss towards the face and finally their lips met. While kissing, abhijeet dragged tarika towards the bed and laid her on it and came over her without breaking the kiss.

They separated and both were breathing heavily. Abhijeet bend and started kissing her neck, slowly moving down and removing her clothes. He removed his clothes, covered themselves with a blanket and said to tarika-" then get ready to be mine forever…"

Tarika clutched his arm and they shared their most passionate night with each other…"

…..

…..

…..

…..

***…..***

**So guys end of the story… thank you all for your love and support for this story…**

**Take care and stay safe…**

**Love you all a lots… ;-)**


End file.
